The Odyssey Saiyan
by SuperSOULEATERLOVER
Summary: Goku is sent back in time by an invention of Bulma, this ends 500 years in the past. Now you have to live new adventures in feudal times surrounded by monsters, hybrids, demons, among others. But also have a meeting with Inuyasha and his friends to help them with their mission of bringing together the fragments of the Shikon jewel, Can he return to his time ?. SuperPonySaiyanX9000
1. The Time Travel

Translated from SuperPonySaiyanX9000 NOTE: I do not own this fic! I just translated this from Spanish to English using Google translate! The original version of this is in Spanish and belongs to SuperPonySaiyanX9000!

* * *

The Odyssey Saiyan  
Chapter 1: Time Travel  
(Intro)  
(Can be varied, a chapter with the opening 2 of Dragon Ball GT or the opening 2 of Inuyasha, or vice versa)  
Every story has a beginning but this time, we will see two great heroes came together in one place:  
Earth / Actual Time  
A day like any other dawned on the beautiful earth had been a week since Goku and his friends defeated the Tsufuru, Bebi and also from the threat of the explosion of the planet by the search for the Dragon Balls Dark, peace had returned, (Or so they could believe).  
Goku was flying through the skies after your workout in the mountains, on his way to the house of his friend Bulma in the Capsule Corporation to help with a new invention in which she had been working for a while. He had arrived in front of the large building and entered the premises, not take long to find his friend working in his laboratory.  
"Hello, Bulma" - greeted kindly Saiyan.  
"Huh?" - She interrupted his work - "Oh, how nice of you to come Goku, really needed you for my new invention" - Bulma greeted kindly.  
"That's what friends are for. And tell me, what's it all about that invention you told me about?" - He asked curiously.  
"I'll explain I started this project about a year ago, rather when you went into space with Trunks and Pan, this invention allow time travel ..." - Scientific explained to his friend about his innovation but then interrupted.  
"Time travel ?, What perhaps that invention you had not done years ago?" - At that moment he remembered years ago when Future Trunks had come to his time with his time machine and when was the problem of the Androids and Cell.  
Bulma nodded - "Yes, but unlike the time machine in which my son traveled alternate future, this is more portable and easy to use"  
"I see" - Goku scratched his head with his typical smile.  
"But leaving the chatter will show you my invention, follow me" - Bulma led him up to a computer with a container, she put her key and then the container is opened revealing a kind of wristwatch but this was a screen with lucesitas.  
"Is this the time machine?" - Asked confusing.  
Again she nodded - "Of course, I call it," The Clock of Time "is not exactly an original name but is the most fitting name he had in mind, heh heh" - said with a small laugh.  
Goku laughed too but then came a doubt - "Hey Bulma, Vegeta is at home ?, What perhaps the will could not help?"  
Bulma sighed in frustration - "The if you are at home, but I have no idea who has made up his mind that man since he saw you as Super Saiyan 4 did not hesitate more than twice retrain seems that tries equal you.. Unlike having more powers And finally the last person I could think of was you ask for help. "- explaining ended with another sigh.  
The Saiyan seemed to understand your business - "I understand, but back to the subject, how Bulma works this?" - Again asked curiously.  
"I'll explain and you what will taste" - she put the watch on your wrist and adjusted well - "Well, it is already installed Pay close attention Goku. These side buttons are for setting the date you want to go, you can be in . the past and even in the future and this red button is for operating the device and start the journey "- Bulma explained to you in detail how it worked little time machine.  
"Well, it seems pretty straightforward" - said with a big smile.  
She nodded - "Is that right but that not everything You see this screen ?, as another detail I added a communicator so you can stay in touch from the time where you're up to this computer today?..  
"So wherever you are I can talk?" - Seemed to be complicated but at the same time something simpler for.  
"Indeed, I think it's time to test this baby. I will adjust the date to be able to go, start with ... 500 years in the past, what do you think?" - He asked.  
Goku nodded - "I think good idea"  
At that time Goku was equipped with his trusty Sacred Crosier also accompanied with a bag with some seeds Hermit part of Korin for the occasion, Bulma also gave a box of capsules in case any problem arises.  
"And I'll also give one more thing Goku. Remember the" Micro Bracelet "?" - He asked.  
The Saiyan scratched his head - "Mmm ... No, I do not exactly remember"  
"Well, we did another similar to what was done many years ago, I need you also try it as part of another project" - Bulma gave similar to a wristwatch, this device had only two buttons, one red and one blue. (The design is the same as in the Dragon Ball saga).  
"Well, I'm ready" - Goku said so determined.  
". Well Goku, now press the red button get in contact within 5 minutes just to make sure if you got good" - he said Bulma.  
The Saiyan nodded and heeded what he said, he pressed the red button and then was surrounded by a wall of blue, is levitated ground slowly, that lasted for a few moments until a light he covered everything and then Goku disappeared from the room completely.  
"Wow, it worked really I'm a genius." - Bulma said Proud way and then waited for the signal of the bracelet.

Earth / 500 Years Ago / Japan Feudal Era  
Instead of a large urban city was overgrown and several villages around the mountains. It was the feudal epoch, the epoch in which frequently passed the civil wars in several parts of the region between humans against monsters that threatened to kill, destroy and devour everything in their path.  
Goku appeared out of nowhere in the middle of a meadow of flowers and landed at the same time had frightened and scared off some animals, and even some villagers who hovered near that place.  
"Uh, that trip!" - He said to himself as he rubbed his head but then recovered watched the scenery definitely had too many changes all over the place, it was expected to travel half a millennium to the past - "Wow, it seems that it lived in the past very interesting "- he said to himself.  
Exploring the place and apparently all was quiet, too, to be exact. His thoughts were interrupted by he heard a sound coming from your wrist.  
"Goku, Goku, are you there?" - Bulma's voice was heard in the time machine.  
Goku raised his wrist (Typical, action done when someone communicates through a bracelet) - "If Bulma, and he came to this time" - was reported.  
"I'm glad to hear that apparently the machine worked. And tell me, how is the Earth in feudal times?" - He asked curiously.  
Goku took another look around - "Well ... is very different lifestyle in which people live, similar to the Mountain Paoz can see some villages around here, I think that's where people live. because I feel their presence "- reviewed and told the landscape.  
"I think I should have told me expected, clearly says in my history books Goku need to explore the area, is also part of my project I then contact with you within half an hour.." - Bulma asked this favor.  
He nodded - "Understood, then I go" - but before he left Bulma spoke again.  
"Goku, I forgot a detail !. In my book mentions that at that time, wars and monsters abound widely across the region, some of these wars are between humans against themselves, but most come to be human . against monsters that always threaten to attack and destroy their villages So be very careful not to meet with many monsters "- Scientific warned the Saiyan about the dangers that were in the feudal era.  
A Goku did not care much his warning to the monster does not terrify any who crossed his path. At the end of the day had already faced much more dangerous and powerful than the same monsters or demons in his life enemies.  
"It neglects Bulma, I will know that I am very strong and they do not necessarily need to beat the monsters that haunt these places, only the most powerful" - responded with her as confident as ever and with his big smile.  
She sighed for your comment - "I knew you'd say that, but still do not get into a lot of trouble when you call back, you press the red button again to back to the Corporation, okay.?"  
"Well, we shall see shortly Bulma" - and that was his last word before the screen lit stop - "Now to explore this place" - then his stomach growled very strong - "But I think I'll go to a village to ask if they can give me something to eat because I'm starving "- said while rubbing his belly with a chuckle.  
And as I proposed it, was to find a village to fill the void he has in his stomach, his fortune was a village not far from where he was, his path was normal until they reached the entrance of the village but had something strange, there was no human who was out, he felt presences came from old homes, Why reason will be hidden, something or someone? "  
"Hello !, Anyone here?" - Goku asked to see if anyone could answer.  
There was silence for a moment until a middle-aged person dressed in a white robe with a coat came out of hiding.  
"Hey you, kid !. What are you doing out ?, Come quick!" - The old man motioned for him to go home.  
The Saiyan was confused by the attitude of the person but chose to heed, he entered the house and saw that it was dark except for a candle lit room, he also saw that the people who lived here were the old man who called him accompanied by three infants, a girl who was most dressed in a purple kimono, a child who was the middle of an emerald green dress and a smaller Obi girl dressed in a red kimono with blue, noted that children behaved so scared and hugged each other.  
"Great that you came before you have seen" - said the old man sighed.  
"Hey Lord, why are they all hiding?" - He asked curiously.  
They looked oddly - ". What you do not know anything ?, no monsters approaching the village Ah, that's right, you just get in here" - the old man said watching more closely.  
"Monster?" - He asked curiously, that was it what Bulma had warned.  
The nodded - "Exactly, several monsters have attacked this village and just our best men can face them but unfortunately some even die ..." - said in a sad way, then looked at infants - "As in the case of these children were orphaned because their parents were killed ruthlessly by those beasts like other men, women and even children. I took charge of them and have looked as if they were my own grandchildren. But neither is everything because each time you invade this village will end by destroying almost everything in these difficult times barely efforts we can reconstruct what we can save "- finished saying with depressive expression.  
Goku listened to his words and was stunned, it's amazing how those monsters killed those innocent people, seeing the frightened faces of the children meant longer needed salvation and hope for everyone living in this village, so had an idea in mind and very obvious to be true.  
"Do not worry sir, I promise that when they come I will defeat those monsters to save them" - said in a certain way.  
Everyone was surprised by what you just said - "Lost his head, kid ?. They are too strong for you to confront your own!" - The old man exclaimed.  
Goku took offense to that comment, did not like people to call child even though it's not really but still had no grudge for the fact that these people (Especially at this time), do not know the existence of the Dragonballs.  
"I'm not a child, but still should not worry about me because I am strong" - The Saiyan showed some martial arts moves leaving all somewhat surprised.  
"Grandpa look, this child has a monkey tail" - the youngest girl said she had Goku's tail, she seemed nice to see how moved.  
"That I am not a child!" - Goku sighed because they have not understood what you said.  
The venerable blinked times for the confusion - "That tail ... Is it real?" - He asked.  
"Of course it's real, See?" - He said while scratching his head with it.  
"It looks funny" - said the child with a laugh.  
"Tell me young, What if one your parents had a tail like yours?" - Asked the curious old.  
He thought for a moment - "I guess ... Because my race born with tail" - was not sure of his claim, although it may be true that the blood Saiyan born with tails from birth.  
(Bardock: Holaaaaaaaa - sarcastically said, How is that possible ?, nor I have thought XD)  
Their conversation was interrupted by a tremor appeared from nowhere.  
"What was that?" - He asked as he stood up.  
"Oh no, and again" - said worried the old man, his grandchildren embraced fear the worst again.  
Goku went to the entrance - "be right back, you stay here"  
"Wait ...!" - Tried to stop him but it was too late because he had already left.  
"Grandpa, He can return safely?" - Asked the eldest granddaughter.  
"I just hope that happens" - said with hope and prayed that nothing will happen to this young brave.  
in the meantime  
Goku quickly left the house and saw many people leave their shelters, those people had Hakama costumes accompanied by spears and swords to defend and attack, just then use its concentration to feel presences, could feel three energies but something weak in their opinion but too strong for human warriors, maybe not had a chance to beat them but that will not happen again.  
"We are coming" - he said to himself.  
All samurai warriors stood in their battle stations and ready to fight defense, another earthquake struck the earth and then another near some trees leaves moved with each passing tremor and within the shadows could see three pairs of red eyes accompanied by grunts.  
There was silence for a few seconds until some figures leapt from the trees showing a trio of big monsters.  
The first was a monster that looks like a great wild bear with gray fur, measuring about four feet tall, had large tusks layers devour everything in front of him with some very sharp claws.  
El Segundo had the appearance of a large praying mantis, about twelve feet, this was on their feet large blades capable of slicing up a large rock.  
And the third was a big lizard crimson scales, measuring about almost four meters and fourth, with large jaws with sharp teeth and claws in his mouth seemed to drain much saliva by hunger I had.  
"ATAQUEEEEEEEEEEN!" - General ordered all his soldiers, and all the warriors were to charge for attacking beasts.  
The three monsters did the same action and went to kill humans.  
Goku would not allow these people, including the innocent suffer for the slaughter, not having heard the story of Venerable. The disappeared of where I was and then reappeared right in the middle of battle (Moments before the two clashed controls).  
All present, including up monsters stopped and surprised by the unexpected appearance of the Saiyans.  
"But what about ...?, THIS CHILD LEFT WHERE ?!" - Asked a floor in shock, they all whispered among themselves to see that monkey-tailed boy.  
"You came to help ... or friends monsters ?!" - Asked another while shaking a little.  
Goku turned to see the warriors and they stepped back with something of fear, he simply gave a confident smile.  
"Do not panic, I came to help I'll defeat these monsters." - Goku said calmly, the samurai were perplexed by his words.  
"Have you lost your mind, kid?!, This is not no game !, Best flees home!" - The general yelled and warned him to take refuge.  
Goku lifted a thumb - "Trust me" - said with pure confidence and then looked at the trio of monsters that were clearly angry, he revisited his powers and clearly would not be him any challenge but there was something unusual noticed them since the first once considered. From his point of view he could see a glowing spot on each monster, that light might suppose that was the source of his power as almost had the same presence. In the giant bear could see that point in the front, in the Mantis saw in the left eye and the Lizard saw on his throat.  
"But ... What is that light emitted in their bodies?" - Is wondered what the Saiyan himself. Also I could not feel a very different kind of energy that has felt before. (1)  
His thoughts were interrupted by the giant bear that immediately launched one of its claws to attack.  
"Watch out!" - Shouted one of the soldiers.  
Goku stood and then claw monster hit the ground with great force leaving a cloud of smoke, humans saw with shock to believe he had been killed by that attack. But it was not, the bear took his paw and saw nothing, not even her blood, with his companions looked around to see where he went, to everyone's surprise Goku was just above the bear's head clearly unharmed.  
"You failed" - said with crossed arms and with a confident smile.  
The warriors was clearly surprised and confused, how the hell could reach the monster's head even if they saw it move ?. Not only that, how the hell could leave unscathed ?.  
The bear gave a roar and used his claws to get rid of him, unfortunately never made contact attack that Goku disappeared in the last second, the Bear hit his own head and roared with pain.  
Were again surprised that speed was completely in-human, maybe that kid was nothing ordinary.  
The Saiyan appeared right where he stood from the beginning with another confident smile.  
This time the Mantiz used his sharp blades to slice it into pieces, Goku jumped to first going down and then bent his body back in the second it was going up.  
Then the Lizard prepared his attack, spat a ball of acid in your mouth to melt with it, Goku just somersaulted backwards dodging his ball Acid.  
"That was bored, thought pelarían more seriously" - mocked the three monsters.  
"I can not believe what I see" - said the general amazement, his men had never been able to dodge attacks from monsters but this child did without difficulty and even played with them.  
The three monsters wanted to rip Goku, had never felt so humiliated and in no way be defeated by an infant.  
The Mantiz again used his big knives but this time decided to use an even higher speed, turned many times your body to create a kind of sierra, The Saiyan remained standing quietly and waited for his opponent to approach his attack, this time you could cut your body in two by the high speed used that Mantiz, when they were a few inches closer, Goku stopped sit back, and with perfect accuracy and time stopped altogether blades with just his hands, all humans present were again shocked by the Saiyan stopped at the exact moment that fierce dangerous attack only with bare hands, trying to free his paws Mantiz hands of Goku but their attempts were futile, the Saiyan kept his smile and then a tremendous force ripped the legs of giant insect, the Mantiz much green blood came out for the pain suffered but gave up because now going to use their incisors to devour the head, Goku realized this and formed a ball Ki in his hand shooting and disintegrate completely.  
The samurai were shocked by the technique you just used, rare kind of power out of the hands of the Saiyans and killed the monster Mantiz once and for all.  
"Go one, two missing" - said as he turned to look at the other monsters.  
The Monster Bear roared very strong and used again this time its claws to crush, like the other monster Goku only used their hands to catch the huge claws, he tried to escape his predicament but it was also useless safarse, the Saiyan had with the other hand his paw and then throw with considerable force was inside the forest, when the monster landed hard against the floor this grunted with pain, rose almost immediately and then ram Goku, the only jumped and immediately gave a kick behind his neck, Bear collapsed to the ground by the tremendous kick of the Saiyans, the monster tried to get up but was sore from the beating he was receiving, Goku just stood there waiting for another of his movement.  
"That's it?" - He asked mockingly, all present were still with open mouth, it seems that everything is under control.  
The Monster Bear roared his words and then tried to make the famous "Bear Abraso" the Saiyan, but Goku jumped and his hand shot another area of Ki with his hand and killed the monster.  
Now instead of frightened, the villagers cheered for the fight of his unexpected hero.  
"Well, now only one remains" - said looking at the last monsters.  
Now turn the Monster Lizard, this began pulling their sharp claws attack, Goku easily dodged his fierce attacks without any difficulty, moments after the creature stopped their attacks in the exhaustion, the Saiyan mocked the very infantile form which that caused the monster enraged and this time use his balls acid, spitting one after another sphere of acid mouth that no human could withstand if it were to have contact, but the Saiyan saw no need to dodge that remained I was standing right where the bad aim of his adversary.  
. "Hmph They have bad aim, to put it simply chameleon shoot better than you" - The Saiyan scoffed again.  
And that was the straw that broke the camel by the great lizard wanted to devour the limbs Goku, but this did not yield to his attack that disappeared from the public eye, before anyone could notice something, Goku was already in the Monster back, and before it turn around the Saiyan shot a ball of Ki pair and disintegrate.  
Goku was satisfied but then noticed something in the remains of the monsters in his body there was a kind of a part of a fragment that emitted the same glow I had seen before, grabbed each of the fragments and then looked in detail, clearly I could feel a great pure energy.  
"What will this energy I feel in these fragments ?, although they are small convey great power" - he asked himself.  
He preferred to leave those questions for later and put the fragments in his clothes - "Already I defeated, just as I promised Now they can live peacefully." - Goku said with a calm attitude and approached the crowd.  
Soldiers, villagers, (even those that were hidden), were more than amazed by the feat they had seen the Saiyan, this trio of monsters had caused a while a big fuss to the village and many were unable kill them, but this young man ended readily and in a short time.  
But that silence was interrupted by all inhabitants cheering with happiness and then surrounding his hereo.  
"You saved us!" - A man said excitedly.  
"You are a true hero!" - Said one woman accompanied her children.  
"That courage yours, son!" - Congratulated the general of the troops.  
At that time, the same people who had known first approached him with big smiles on their faces.  
"You're right!" - The youngest girl hugged him.  
"Oh, boy kept your promise, I now believe that all who have died may rest in peace" - said the old man proud.  
Goku felt sorry for the praise he received from everyone - "Come on, it was nothing, I only did my duty"  
At that time all made way and then a man wearing an exotic robes with a large hat had happened and all knelt before the excpeto Goku that was confunfido.  
"Young man, I am the Patriarch I appreciate you've saved all my village those terrifying monsters." - Greeted the man with an elegant voice and thanked him with a bow.  
The Saiyan head with a laugh scratched - "As I said before, just doing my duty"  
"Can you say what is your name, young man?" - Politely asked the Patriarch.  
"My name is Son Goku" - greeted kindly Saiyan.  
"Son Goku ?, an interesting name" - the man said something print - "Well young Goku, if there something you can pay, can order with confidence, Do you want money or lodging in my palace? "- He asked.  
At that moment Goku's stomach growled at the time - "Heh, if it is not too much trouble, could I would give anything to eat ?, is that I'm starving" - said rubbing his belly.  
"Well, if so desired, a feast of celebration will reward Come with me to my palace." - Said the Patriarch leaving at his palace.  
"AHHH, THAT GOOD!" - Goku cried with happiness and siguó.  
END  
(Ending)  
(This is also variable, ending with a chapter 3 of Dragon Ball GT or the ending of Inuyasha, or vice versa)

Well, this ends the chapter, I think it was a little long to be the first chapter but hey you judge him;)  
To the next chapter now will include the gang of Inuyasha, but your search will come to hear rumors about the existence of Goku and go after for their fragments Pearl Shikkon but they will not be the only ones who know of its existence, RE-vs-RAY !, I redid!  
* Saco my recorder * Note Number Three: "Make him listen to the note two had to do with the note one"  
(1) - Goku had clearly seen the fragments embedded inside the bodies of monsters, that means Kagome ... (2) ... is not the only one who can see and feel the fragments Shikkon


	2. Knowing the Old World, the Legend of the

The Odyssey Saiyan  
Chapter 2: Knowing the Old World, the Legend of the Monkey King (1)  
(Intro)  
(The same case with the previous chapter, a chapter with the opening 2 of Dragon Ball GT or the opening 2 of Inuyasha, or vice versa)  
The Patriarch took Goku to his palace to give the reward requested to save his village, his path was not long until a massive structure, the Saiyan reminded him of certain buildings (including his home in Paoz Mountain) were almost the same style of architecture but these were even larger.  
"Wow, but this place is big, and there is plenty!" - Goku said somewhat surprised.  
"I really appreciate the comment, that highly values" - said the Patriarch grateful.  
"And is it true that I will eat a great feast ?!" Goku asked glitter in his eyes.  
The nodded - "Of course I do, clearly I promised to save my village"  
A Goku he is leaving the drool imagine that wonderful amount of delicious food that looked forward, robed man looked at his face and looked at him strangely.  
"Are you all right, young Son Goku?" - Asked the Patriarch putting a hand in front of his face to see if he reacted.  
Goku blinked in confusion and out of her trance and regained consciousness - "Yeah right, I'm fine just do not stop thinking about food, heh heh." - Said with a nervous laugh.  
"Well, if that's the case go immediately to the dining room, you must be hungry, is not it?" - She asked with a smile.  
The Saiyan's stomach growled very strong - "Needless to say it"  
And then they entered the palace and then leave the room, Goku sat but knees waiting for their food, (that's how they told people to eat sat), Patriarch ordered his best chefs to prepare a feast fit for a king. (Old joke XD)  
After a long finally wait, the food was already prepared and served at the table (for Goku was made an eternity that had to wait a long time while starving), but that patience was worth all the pain as there was many served and only for, the Saiyan food is out drool while watching the show in a trance.  
"You eat with confidence, young Goku" - the Patriarch made a reverence accompanied by his servants and ladies who were in the room.  
"THAT GOOD, WOO HOO!" - And at that moment, without thinking twice, the Saiyan began to devour all the food I had in front of an impressive speed, devouring dish after dish after dish stacking plate, these were with wide eyes and mouth very open, that child devouring more than a wild beast.  
"I've never seen so much energy and so much hunger in a mere child" - thought the Patriarch with a drop of sweat on his neck. (Cliché anime when a character sees something that worried or afraid)  
His feast lasted only a few minutes before Goku finished his last bite.  
"Ahhhhh !, but rich ate, everything was delicious" - said satisfied if the Saiyan while rubbing his belly.  
The Patriarch together with all other witnesses were more than surprised by the appetite of Goku, all I had were piles of empty plates clearly.  
"Wow, you left me on white young Goku, had never seen a child eat that way." He said the man in robes almost frozen.  
"Hey, I'm not a child!" - Exclaimed the Saiyan offended.  
The Patriarch seemed confused by his protest - "Well I understand, do not be angry" - said trying to calm him.  
And as expected, Goku was not upset with Mr. because not knowing the truth, he had also give a great banquet.  
"Okay, no matter Anyway thank you very much for the food and think it's time to leave." - He thanked them and then Goku got up to collect her things ready to retire.  
"Wait !, Do not you want even if spending a night in my palace ?. Also dangerous is only Andes around here because there are still many monsters prowling around here" - the Patriarch offered temporary accommodation.  
He just shook his head - "Thanks but do not want that, I'm just here for a favor asked my friend and I have to continue my journey before returning I hope you and your people live peacefully and improve over time. . Also, if a monster appears before me, just what will defeat "- said with thumb up and smiling traditional're family.  
The Patriarch wanted to say something but hearing his words of sheer determination judged not telling lies and that he was sure he did.  
"Okay, respect your decision Son Goku young'll do what you asked us, our people will prosper now for your help, I along with all the villagers owe our lives and hope you have a good trip." - Finished saying the Patriarch with bowed with all others.  
"Bye, bye!" - The Saiyan said goodbye and left the palace to continue their expedition.  
"Goodbye!" - All parted with smiles on their faces.  
The man in robes scratched his chin - "I think it will change the name of the village now will be called." The village, Son Goku "- said the Patriarch as a command to glory to his new hero, even prayed to their gods to thank you for sending them a savior.

After a few moments  
Now Goku had left the village after trying this delicacy, now continued their journey to ... who knows where, only the wind and instincts guided him.  
"Ahh, well I'm sorry" - said stretching her body in a warm but then noticed something strange.  
In all the time that has been spent more than 50 minutes from the 30 that Bulma had told him when he called.  
"That's odd, because he spent a little more time limit and Bulma supposed to call me until the time machine that weird. Is there any problem in my time?" - He asked himself.

Few Moments Before / Current Time  
Back to the Capsule Corporation, Bulma returned to his lab and was ready to give the signal to Goku to return time.  
"Well, I think it's time for Goku have to return" - she turned on the computer again, however, something strange happened on the computer screen appeared several letters indicating some kind of mistake - "But ... What does this mean? "- She asked herself bewildered, then the screen went blank and at that moment there was a short circuit causing the machine was destroyed, Bulma was covered to avoid being injured, the accident caused a lot of smoke and immediately covered her mouth and was the ventilation duct to smoke outside.  
She sighed in frustration - "Uyyy, what I needed!" - Bulma exclaimed in anger over the fact that just now the time machine worked perfectly and now had to start from scratch. Scientific grabbed the communicator of the machine to try to communicate.  
"Goku, Goku, you hear me?!, Respond, please!" - But to no avail because everything had gone wrong -. "Oh, it is useless seems to have rebuilt the time machine if I want to bring Goku back as the time clock functions remotely via and while the computer is not operable not no return will be possible to understand that there will be destroyed if half hour ago worked well. "- she could not imagine what kind of problems would get with your family, especially if you get found out his wife Milk. He preferred to leave their thoughts aside and start again with the invention.  
He took a deep breath and exhaled calming - "Calm down Bulma just have to rebuild as quickly as possible" - but at the same time could not calm down by thinking about your friend and in the mess she'd gotten it.  
"I just hope that Goku is well" - said with hope and prayed to Kami-Sama that was still safe but knowing his friend Saiyan's always good for more hard the situation.

Present / Feudal Era  
"Bulma, Can You Hear Me ?, Can I return now?" - Goku spoke communicator clock but received no response. He was confused, so to take off dudad decided to press once the red button, when pressed nothing happened, so again pressed but not served - "Funny, should have returned" - the scratched his head. You really have missed something wrong with Bulma or something like that ?, That was the question that came to mind.  
"Well, it seems I'll have to wait here until I can call or find a way to return home" - The Saiyan said with a sigh and went walking in the countryside.  
"Help, somebody help me please!" - A voice was heard in the ears of Goku, he sought where the voice came from and realized that ea voice came near a trench, was a man who was injured leg, was also accompanied by a child.  
"Help, please!" - The girl returned to scream for help.  
Goku landed in front of them - "Hey, Do you need help?" - He asked.  
The girl was running after the - "Yes, my father inexplicably injured leg while picking some plants and water" - said the concerned manner.  
Goku looked at the man moaning in pain, clearly he was hurt, so I had an idea in mind. She approached him and then watched an open cut on his right leg, clearly it was bleeding and if something suddenly did the die, judging by their brand was not accidental, but rather believed that someone did, someone with skill sneak attack, especially when the girl told him he was "inexplicably".  
"We do not worry, I'll handle this" - Goku said with his typical smile.  
Both were confused, What he referred ?. His doubts were answered by the Saiyan put a hand on his leg, man winced in pain and then Goku turned his energy to heal his wound, a light appeared in his palm and illuminated leg, she was amazed by what he saw, he was helping his father with some strange magic, (That's what I thought). (2). A few seconds after the light disappeared, leaving the leg like new.  
"Usually, you're like new" - Goku said with a smile.  
The man stopped moaning and opened his eyes, his wound disappeared, leaving his leg clearly as if nothing had happened, he got up and stepped to check it best and it was.  
"I ... I ... did ... I healed the wound" - the happiness cried and thanked him.  
The girl was more than happy to see her healthy father, she hugged the Saiyan and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Thank you for helping my father" - thanked this great favor.  
Goku only the head with his traditional smile scratched - "You're welcome" - but their happiness lasted for a few moments until he put a straight face.  
"Hey, what's the matter, kid?" - Asked Mr.  
"I feel like someone is coming over" - Goku replied and stared at another address, felt the evil presence of someone.  
"But ... I do not see anyone" - said the girl looking at other addresses and saw nothing.  
However, you could hear the footsteps of someone, someone approached where Goku was the distance I could see a figure approaching. When he was close enough the identity of the mysterious figure was revealed.  
The appearance of this creature was a great being who had one eye, was a Cyclops, this wore a vest green and black shorts, what stood out is that had the blades in his arms.  
"Delicious, a delicacy, yet I see this man still alive by the attack that gave him" - said the Cyclops licking his lips.  
The man hugged his daughter to protect her while Goku was calm because his presence was not powerful.  
"So he was the one who attacked this man" - He examined his power and then looked human.  
"You must flee as quickly as possible" - The Saiyan ordered them to be kept safe, both nodded and ran as fast as they could.  
"They will not escape!" - Cyclops said and went to chase but it was not that Goku got in his way.  
"If you want to go after them, you have to beat" - said the Saiyan seriously.  
The Cyclops laughed at his little challenged - "JA !. not matter, anyway I'll eat you first and then go for other human"  
"That I would see it" - Goku said with a confident smile.  
"But first, Give me the fragments of Shikon!" - Being one-eyed ordered.  
Goku raised an eyebrow intrigue so just say, What I mean by fragments of Shikon ?, Would those pieces that found just now ?, while could feel a glow that was located near the heart.  
"RAAAAAHHHH!" - Cyclops began his attack with his knife hand.  
The Saiyan reacted and then disappeared from view, the Cyclops was surprised by the speed of that child, had been no human who exceeded their speed.  
"Where do you?!, Sal immediately!" - Cyclops shouted and looked everywhere.  
"Here I am" - said the Saiyan behind him, the monster turned and looked puzzled, how did that ?.  
"Damn brat, now you see!" - The attempted attack now with a footprint, the Saiyan just disappeared before receiving his big foot - "WHAT ?!" - He was again surprised when he looked at his foot that had no trace. Now he looked back to not fall for the same trick as before, but it was not because I was not behind. At that moment he felt something touch his head, raised his eyes and saw that Goku was standing on it.  
"Can I have wanted?" - He asked mockingly.  
The Cyclops growled that he was getting tired of the - You will pay "- used both hands to catch it but Goku jumped to the ground.  
"What is it ?, not going to fight serious?" - He asked again with arms crossed.  
"TE MATARÉEEEEE!" - Cyclops shouted and ran after him.  
Goku also decided to attack your opponent, when he was about to approach the jump and kicked him in the face, be single eyes flew far up crashing heavily on a big rock that hit him was very effective.  
"Damn ..." - The Cyclops thought angrily as he rose with difficulty, then the lips that had blood was cleaned and looked at his own hand, as he looked at was shocked.  
"Blood?!, My precious blood out of my mouth !. NO TE LO PERDONAREEEEE!" - Cried the strong monster and threatened with death.  
Goku is just stared with a confident smile, he felt no fear as she felt her anger.  
The Cyclops decided to take their trump card, with the powers that had the fragment Pearl took a huge hammer and this had sharp points capable of crushing whatever scope.  
"Heh heh This will end your existence in this world, I will crush you like the nasty worm you are." - He said with a maniacal laugh.  
Goku still looking at him with confidence, so to even things out his sacred staff and became one moves very fast turning on itself.  
The monster looked at his gun and began to laugh again - "JA !, Do you think win with that useless stick?" - He asked mockingly.  
"There is only one way to check" - said doing a pose with his staff, (The pose is similar to that done in the Dragon Ball saga)  
The Cyclops put his gun up and went to the charge to defeat him once and for all, the Saiyan who stood and waited for his opponent. The one-eyed giant was inches to approach and then and raised his hammer and then start your mortal blow. Goku was prepared and put his stick to defend, hammer made contact and stopped completely.  
"WHAT ?!" - Again the Cyclops was in shock, his huge hammer being arrested for something much smaller, used force to take over the defense but his strength was even more than it seemed. It's official, this child was worse than a monster.  
"Clearly you seen ... that is not possible you can defeat me" - he said with a confident smile Saiyan, the monster was scaring clearly when he said that. The next thing you did was get rid of Goku hammer and then punch him in the face with the sacred staff.  
The Cyclops fell to the ground wounded in the attack and then quickly turned and raised a hand.  
"ME !, RINDO you win. It is how strong you are, now leave me alone!" - Said cowardly and begged for his life.  
Goku just kept moving with his staff in place - "Well, I hope you've learned your lesson and hopefully not again never hurt innocent people in your life" - he said firmly and prepared to leave. The Cyclops take advantage of their naivete and went to attack him from behind.  
"Fool, You fell into my trap!" - The monster tried to give the coup de grace but the Saiyan dodged his attack a few seconds before that happened.  
Goku growled his cowardice and betrayal - "STUPID" - The he shot with his hand a Ki blast. The Cyclops was defeated and eradicated.  
The Saiyan only sigh and clenched his fist in anger, the hated kill whoever will face but when it was treacherously attack that's when it gets carried away by his instincts and do what you must do.  
"You should take the chance and blew it" - said Goku to his remains and also apologized to his soul (Let the message be given by Enma-Sama)  
In heaven the fragment carrying this monster was falling towards him, Goku took it and then put it away with the other.  
"I still wonder is that happy Shikon jewel of speaking that Cyclops" - had that doubt over his head.  
That was the last thing I thought before going walked but then stopped for no apparent reason.  
"Mmm, I wonder if ..." - The Saiyan decided to try something to see if it might work, the pulled air into his lungs - "CLOUD VOLADORAAAAAAA, VEEEEEEN!" - He shouted with all his might.  
Moments later, a cloud in the sky yellow was flying at an enormous speed and stopped in front of the Saiyans.  
Goku was glad to see your reliable cloud - "It worked, it really worked !, Glad to see you Flying Cloud!" - Said hugging the magic cloud and then climbed on it - "Okay, here we go!" - Said excitedly and then the Saiyan with his cloud were flying through the skies. (3)

While both Elsewhere in the Region  
In some plain-one people group traveled in search of magical objects.  
"Can you hurry?!, Seem group of turtles!" - Exclaimed one half human half demon-like teenager being (Hybrid or Hanyo original language). This had light skin tone, a large silver hair, eyes golden color and accompanied by two dog ears (For many fans are considered very cute in appearance and also, it is true: 3). He wore a big red suit and a white priest style suit that was below this, and what stood out was apparently an "old" wielding sword on his hip, another detail is wearing a magical necklace made of pearls and teeth his neck. This character was known as Inuyasha.  
"They're impatient !, Inuyasha should at least bother to wait for us" - said a human teenage girl annoyingly. She had a light skin tone, long black hair and blue almost waist although sometimes in the back, beautiful eyes and a fringe brown color. He wore a uniform high school student who is a short green skirt, sleeveless shirt with a green stripe in the middle of white, accompanied by a beautiful red ribbon, white socks and brown shoes. This girl was known as Kagome Higurashi (4). An extra detail is wearing a pink bike to travel at this time and his main weapon was a bow with some arrows when the shoots become magical able to pass many enemies, this girl, in spite of being human, also has a hidden power .

Inuyasha just mumble - "If we continue this way, Naraku end joining fragments Pearl and we will have many possibilities!" - Protested annoying.  
"Miss Kagome Inuyasha's right, we should not necessarily give us hurry" (5) - supporting a monk spoke about Kagome. This human man also had light skin tone, black black hair with dark blue eyes, wearing a black coat color with a purple colored cloak, carrying in one hand a stick of metal with a gold amulet circular tip, the amulet is a circle with patterns in the center of its fields and double rising. On each side of the circle there are three thin rings of gold. But what stood out this monk were in his right arm, (rather by hand), was covered with a scarf with a blue collar to cover their strongest weapon. This man was known as the perverted monk, [Why was always daring, (Level Master Roshi), and also linking to any pretty girl that he crosses paths], Miroku.  
"Yes, it's a good point Excellency, we should not spend a lot of our energies" (5 *) - spoke another human teenage girl, she also had light skin and angular face normally wears an eye shadow pink amorronada that highlights their shiny dark brown eyes. His hair is dark brown usually picked out in a ponytail and just let loose her bangs. She wore a kimono with two colors, (the first light pink and the other fiusha) and at the bottom was wearing her kimono a green skirt, a layer of blue slung on his back to load his things and a pair of sandals on his feet. And what really stood out for her were two attributes of their clothes and weapons, hidden wearing a black suit with pink colored parts perfect for combat and huge boomerang slung on his back made from bones monster, with which trips almost any enemy. The name of this girl is the slayer of monsters, Sango.  
She also had a companion, a small and cuddly animal very light blond fur with black spots on their legs, ears, forehead and tail that splits in two. His eyes are red and the black pupil, neck, her hair forms a kind of scarf. But not everything is what it seems as this adorable creature had a secret identity. The name of this creature was Kirara, the companion and faithful friend of Sango, (La Kirara truth is very cute in his little better shape with his true appearance X3)  
"Inuyasha, should be more flexible with Kagome, you must never going to learn manners" - cried a little boy annoyingly, (apparently about 5 years old), but stands by its tail and legs fox. He had tousled brown hair in a ponytail with a greenish blue tie, has pointed ears and big green eyes. Your foxtail blonde color is like the skin of her only a little clearer father. This magical little fox was known as Shippo.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY ?! BUG" - Inuyasha asked angry and raising his fist, Shippo just hid behind Kagome and stuck her tongue. (That sentence sounded very Vegeta XD)  
"Inuyasha calm down please stop bothering with Shippo" - Kagome protected him like a sister, or rather as a mother so to speak.  
He growled over-protect, again - "He started!" - And he crossed his arms ignoring everyone.  
Miroku sighed only by his attitude - "This boy will never learn" - apparently every day always have to argue with someone and no matter who. Kagome, Sango and Shippo nodded for your comment.  
"How much say to me ?!" - Asked another annoying time.  
"No, nothing," - replied the monk as if they had not said anything.  
The half demon started to protest again though I was on all fours and smelled a strange odor coming the other way, (sniff like a dog to be exact).  
They looked strangely at the same time he knew he could mean.  
"What about you Inuyasha, you smell something?" - Asked Kagome.  
He raised his eyes - "Yes, I smell corpses of monsters while quite funny smell"  
"A pretty weird smell?" - Sango asked with a raised eyebrow.  
He nodded - ". If But the funny thing is that smell is not from a human or a monster and demon within Of what sort it is.?" - He asked himself very thoughtful.  
"What chance have anything to do with some fragment of Shikon jewel?" - Miroku asked.  
"I'm not sure I would have found" - Kagome answered without feeling some presence.  
"Do not you think we should investigate to see if there are any clues or fragments that funny smell?" - Suggested Shippo.  
"I hate to tell you but it is a good idea, Kagome Hold on to me tightly" - Inuyasha crouched and stood back.  
"Okay, but do not go so fast" - Kagome was attached to the sometimes was not very used to ride horses receiving part of the hybrid.  
He just rolled his eyes - "Yeah yeah yeah, let's not waste any more time" - and then he was running very fast.  
"Kirara!" - Sango called her friend and at that moment the little creature was covered in flames and then transformed. It was exactly the same in aspects except that became larger, also grew huge fangs protruding from his mouth, like a saber tooth, and at the end of the legs and tail him out flames. She and Miroku and Shippo jumped on it and then flew away.  
After a few moments  
Our group had now reached a village where the scent trail ended, (the same town where was our friend Saiyan). Inuyasha Kagome fell to the ground and then the others got off Kirara and immediately returned to its basic form. They saw men at the entrance of the village changed the sign and replaced by a new, the sign said: "村 - 孫悟空" (Translated from Japanese, the meaning is "Hamlet: Son Goku") (6)  
The monk looked at the name of that sign and began to think of one thing.  
"Son Goku ?, that sounds very familiar to me" - is what Miroku thought strangely.  
But that was not the main point that decided to continue their research, they saw in the distance a fire and warriors were burning the remains of monsters that.  
"Excuse me, gentlemen" - Miroku called.  
Both turned - "Yes, what is offered?" - Asked one of the soldiers.  
"What happened there was a battle here?" - Sango asked curious.  
"Yes, of course it is, but we were not who we defeat these monsters" - said the other soldier.  
Everyone raised an eyebrow for your reply.  
"To not ?, And who was actually ?. Well, if you do not mind" - Kagome asked confused.  
"It was a brave young man, a child to be exact" - said the first soldier.  
They blinked a few times - "A child?" - Asked all in unison, might be responsible for that peculiar smell.  
"Indeed, had seen as he fought to us cost us make something work but clearly the beat like that, he made some strange moves but impressive" - explained the second screed.  
Inuyasha felt more interested when he said that - "What do you mean by" Strange Movements "?, Explain now!" - The required them but Kagome calmed.  
"We know he used, first disappeared and appeared from nowhere very fast, and then beat with a strange yellow light that came out of his hand" - the first soldier head trying to understand what had happened at that time scratched.  
"Appear and Disappear from nothing, and a yellow light produced in your hand ?, What does that mean ?, Do you have any idea, Excellency?" - Sango asked the monk.  
"I do not know, that I had not heard before Whoever should have a formidable fighting skill." - Said the monk intuition.  
Inuyasha only mocked for your comment - "HA !, I do not care who or whatever, I will kill you to show who's boss" - said in a confident manner.  
"And as always the awkward Inuyasha said himself" - said the little fox watching in disapproval.  
Al Hybrid he grew a vein in his head and then hit him on his head causing a bump out style anime.  
"Shut up, little nuisance!" - Said angrily and with raised fist.  
"AUUUUCH !, I came back to strike!" - Shippo annoying exclaimed as she wept and rubbed his head.  
Kagome glared at him for his action - "Inuyasha ..." - the paid attention - "DOWN!" - Said the magic word and then the necklace on her neck had brightened and caused Inuyasha force fell to the ground.  
"Why did you do that ?!" - Asked puzzled with his head buried in the ground.

in the meantime

END


	3. the Encounter

The Odyssey Saiyan  
Chapter 3: The Gathering  
(Intro)  
(Opening 2 Dragon Ball GT Opening 2 or Inuyasha, or vice versa)  
Somewhere in the Region  
At one corner of the earth in a covered an evil atmosphere castle and eternal night. A man. (No, rather a Hanyo, Hybrid or Half Demon) (1), sat thinking about his next trap to destroy Inuyasha and his friends.  
"Inuyasha is a real fool" - he said to himself the mysterious figure and then thought of other things - "The destruction of the with his friends approaching while collecting fragments of the Shikon jewel will be within bit full "- that phrase was said with an evil laugh.  
The appearance of this person was as follows: I was a little white fur with black hair and eyes were red as blood in the iris and yellow eyes. He wore a robe inside priest two shades of purple with engravings of yellow and green type. And what I wore to conceal his identity, (From the beginning of anime and after a while you stop using those clothes except for his clones that it creates), was a suit of a whole baboon white without the face this was blue.  
The name of this ruthless and cruel creature was Naraku, the main enemy of the group of Inuyasha.  
But for some reason, Naraku was silent and then concentrated to perceive something.  
"But this new power I feel ?, had never felt anything like it in my life. This power does not come from man, nor a demon but at least I know is that power is even greater than the full bead itself "- is what Naraku thought before getting in silence to get an idea in mind.  
Then he gave an evil smile - "Whoever or whatever, will be a useful tool to fulfill my purpose tool" - then looked at another address two figures were seen among the few lights and the shadow of the place - "Kagura, Kanna" - he called those two mysterious figures.  
At that time, the identities of two new people rebelled and knelt before:  
The first person was an adult. (2) she had light skin with black hair tied with a white bow forming a ponytail and her eyes were red. He wore a white kimono with red and below this had other blue and green, were tied with yellow ribbon. Its main weapon was a white fan with a red curve. The identity of this woman was Kagura, an extension of Naraku and manipulative wind.  
The second person was even younger than the other (2 *). It looks like a child, no expression on his face, (like ice), tone color a bit dull, black eyes and hair completely white, decorated with flowers. Their dress consists of a simple white sandals Kimono equally, although sometimes it is barefoot. She held in her hands a mirror able to steal the soul of the beholder and can also redirect the attacks of his opponents, whether physical or not and also can "see" through it what happens on the outside .. The name this mysterious girl was Kanna, another extension of Naraku and Kagura younger sister.  
"Yes, Lord Naraku" - said both kneeling at his master and creator.  
He smiled the half demon - "I recently felt a new presence beyond my expectations and I will need to know enough about that power to use it to my advantage, I command you to be found"  
Kagurta raised an eyebrow at her idea - "With respect Naraku, Where do you think you can find this new power?"  
"Very easy, Kanna" - Naraku turned to the girl.  
"Yes" - she said without emotion and nodded, then your mirror brightened and began to search among all presences in this world, it did not take long until the mirror image of Goku showed, (He kept flying in his flying Cloud).  
When they looked at the picture, Kagura and Naraku both were somewhat stunned, All that power by a mere child ?, but it sure would not be like any of the other details that was primarily viewed from the touch he had in a cloud that was different from all, and apart monkey's tail was back.  
"Are you kidding me, Kanna ?, you that this child is the power that we seek safe?" - Kagura was not convinced by this image.  
"Kagura ... do not judge a book by its cover a huge detected power ... ... within." - Kanna not openly expressed the impression that it had to come from his mirror.  
Kagura saw the face of the girl and thought his speech was different from the other cases.  
"Kanna, are you surprised?" - Asked to say whether it was true what he believed.  
She nodded - "Yes ... and much," - said even more "white" than normal.  
Naraku just stared with a laugh to look at the woman - "Kagura, you obviously do not feel the same as Kanna and I"  
"Is that what you're implying?" - Asked Kagura somewhat annoying.  
He closed his eyes -. "I mean the same as Kanna said, you saw the differences in what exists among all humans and monsters of this world and even some demons You could also feel his presence if you concentrate clearly have a feeling that you are not expelling all his power that have not yet been forced to do. "- explained the ruthless half demon.  
Kagura seemed to understand something of what he had said - "So what's your goal in mind?" - He asked.  
He opened his eyes - "My goal is to take possession of his great powers when it releases addition, the control takes into four fragments of Shikon pearl thus be easier to control his will and that it does." - Naraku finished explaining.  
Kagura now understood what his master had in mind, so he decided to try to do what both. He closed his eyes to start his concentration seemed to be somewhat complex for her despite handling the winds, not used much his own spirit for the presence of others, a few moments later the woman winds quickly opened his eyes for the impression he had just received, she felt the atmosphere a huge spiritual power in this "child" even though is too far away.  
"Now do you see?" - Naraku asked to see his face.  
"Yes ... and is very new, very different from Inuysha and friends No, even more than Sesshomaru." - Commented dumbfounded.  
"And that's exactly what I have more interest. Kanna, what other information you collected about him?" - The half demon asked her.  
The white girl was speechless for a few moments to answer - "Name ... Son Goku ... Age 53 years, but some strange kind of powerful magic ... did become child (3) Species ... unknown (4), but has lived as a human. Objects ... Four fragments of the Shikon jewel ... A magic wand ... a bag with healing beans ... And two unidentified artifacts ... "(5) - Kanna described the other features of Goku.  
Kagura was surprised when his old said - "53 years ?, Should be another joke ?, the apparent or not more than 10"  
"Interesting" - Naraku scratched his chin adjectives, especially when their name, age and "Unknown Species" he said, his ambitions grew even realizing.  
"Naraku, do you want us to take care of releasing his power that such Goku?" - Kagura asked taking her fan.  
"We do not Kagura, first let some monsters take care of that force him to fight and second've detected that Inuyasha and his group will follow him" - at that time a kind of hornet told him about that news.  
"Inuyasha goes after ?, Why is that to be?" - Asked the woman winds again.  
The Hornet was telling his story - "It seems almost have the same goals that we That's perfect, if they force you to show your true power Goku's end with Inuyasha along with their friends and so fulfill my plans get more soon. "- Naraku said with a laugh.  
"It would be like killing two birds with one stone, do not you think?" - Kagura asked with a smile.  
"Now will you monitor if you run the fight happen" - Naraku ordered them both.  
"Yes, Naraku" - both bowed and left the castle.  
When both are gone, Naraku looked elsewhere and another figure who was kneeling in the room.  
"Kohaku" - he called that person.  
The figure rose and walked to light revealing his identity. He was a young pubescent, had light skin tone with black hair tied with a green-yellow tape forming a ponytail. He wore a black suit with parts of yellow-green, (the same style as Sango). He wore one main weapon kusarigama (consists of a sickle tied with a string, approximately d meters per chain). A detail is that wearing a fragment embedded in his body. Was the younger brother Sango, Kohaku  
"Yes, Lord Naraku" - said the guy with cool expression that was manipulated.  
"I have a mission for you Kohaku, I want you to go with the group of Inuyasha and help find the person named Son Goku, you no longer need me to explain as is already dressed as is" - Naraku told him his of the work.  
"Aye, Lord Naraku" - he knelt and then left the castle.  
Now Naraku was more than satisfied, soon their wishes will come true if all goes to plan perfectly.  
"When you have all the power, there will be no being in this world to be able to beat me" - said with a maniacal laugh.  
And that was how the second command was after Goku. (6)  
(. OO, really liked making this part is noted that at least I expressed the same as they would say if that happened really really am a genius. D)

in the meantime  
Goku was flying through the skies sneeze when suddenly out of nowhere. again.  
Achuu * * "Again ?, I wonder who or who will be talking about me?" - He asked himself as he wiped his nose again.

Meanwhile / In Another Place in Region  
In a forest, a figure was walking "apparently" aimlessly, the appearance of this mysterious person was: Had a great silver hair, (the same style as Inuyasha) His face had two pairs of stripes magenta near both cheeks and a mole of the same color on the forehead, had a pair of golden eyes and finally a pair of pointed ears. Had such a great tunic dress white color with red features of color, above this there was an armor black color on the top and blue at the bottom accompanied by a peak metal pad on his left shoulder. The wielding a pair of swords of different power each. The expression of this subject was cold and calculating, as if he did not care anything at all, (At least that is believed). The name of this person was the powerful demon, (DaiYokai original language), Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother.  
"I love Sesshomaru, wait for me!" - A voice was heard but this ignored him and continued walking.  
Then a tiny being popped the trunk and then followed his master. His appearance was like a toad, whole body green with big yellow eyes. He wore a robe of two shades of brown, one light and one dark with a black hat on his head. This guy had in his hands a cane with two heads at the top, in the middle of the top is the head of an old man and the other is the head of a woman with black hair. The name of this lack of strength be called Jaken, the most faithful servant seshomaru, although on several occasions his master mistreated.  
"Love Bonito!" - Jaken called him again as he ran to catch up.  
The Devil did not heed his words as he has always done. But the cold and calculating be stopped for a moment and then felt something. Jaken kept running and calling until he bumped into his leg, rubbing his body with pain.  
"Sesshomaru Love ?, What happens?" - The asked.  
Sesshomaru ignored his question and then looked one direction, near the southwest to be exact, it seemed that a new presence came suddenly in this world but could easily identify what it was. Your servant also looked at the address but this could not identify anything as his master.  
"Master Sesschomaru acting odd, What may be the cause to behave well - asked himself the monster toad.  
At that moment, the bushes came a little girl following her friends.  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" - Called the girl approaching the Demon Dog. She had clear skin with long black hair tied in a small ready forming a crest and brown eyes. She wore a kimono boxes orange and white colors with little green rings in. The name of this young innocent era Rhine (7). For some time she was reunited with Sesshomaru and Jaken since the demon escaped death.  
The little Rin felt the quivering face Sesshomaru and worried a little, she had not seen so considering his "dark" behavior.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, are you all right?" - Rin asked pulling his leg.  
"That girl as well dares speak to love Sesshomaru and touch as usual, is lucky to be revived" - Jaken thought a little annoying, still remember those days when they were only two completed until they found about to depart to the other world.  
The Devil Dog did not answer his question and kept looking the same direction still concentrated in that their time carrying swords throbbed, apparently that was the way they "understand".  
"Sacred Fang and Tokijin are feeling the same as me ?. seems that this new power that round in this world could feel anyone who feels the inner spirit of beings, Is it possible to use the ...?" - Sesshomaru had a guess but maybe could be wrong or maybe not - "And from my point of view, whoever should not be of this world because its essence is unlike any I've ever felt in my entire life . Also, right now is not using its full potential and I feel that if I did be even more dangerous than you might believe. But I can not stay so for that alone, I will test their abilities to know that such force is , is not so far from here "- is the last thing you had in mind and decided to try it.  
"I love seshomaru?" - Now we both felt the same having no response from him.  
"Walk" - was all that Sesshomaru ordered before going to the address where watched.  
Jaken blinked a few times for the confusion - "If Love Bonito" - and was to follow.  
"Wait for me!" - Rin said also following suit.  
And so as the third command was after Goku. (6 *)

Meantime / Some Other Place In Region  
In another forest, a lone figure, a woman to be precise, he was bagando by bearings accompanied by some kind of snakes that collected the souls of those who died and then give them to her body. The appearance of this lonely soul was this: His skin was pale by making it much contrast with her hair also has small eyes, had black hair and long wearing semi collected by a white ribbon, her bangs covering her entire forehead, his eyes are brown. She wore a white priestess at the top and red on the bottom. He wore a bow gun arrows, (Like with Kagome), became magical when fired. The woman's name was Kikyo, the original person from whom his reincarnation is Kagome. Since almost was revived because of an evil sorceress had to feed on souls so that he could continue to exist on Earth.  
Precisely Kikyo has had other problems now as the reconciliation with Inuyasha, Kagome and meeting with stalking and killing Naraku by claiming the Shikon jewel. At that time he let his thoughts and stopped near a lake, a new presence felt and soon realized that this new power is far beyond your imagination. Then one of his snakes jackets spent in front of her contacting her.  
"Do you feel it too?" - Asked the priestess to the group of snakes.  
The snakes kept spinning around her and they all said the same thing, "A powerful soul just arrived unexpectedly" "It's too powerful."  
Kikyo looked one way and she closed her eyes to concentrate in a few moments he felt a tremendous spiritual power, he felt no evil intent if not totally the opposite, it was even higher than it was complete Shikon pearl. But she sensed something else, that power not from some curse or spell rather believed that he was born with them.  
"I have to know where that presence comes" - that's what he thought the priestess, but was curious had the feeling that she was not the only person who would be looking for that power.

From Back in the Prairies  
Now back with the group of Inuyasha and his friends were still traveling in search of fragments of Shikon, and the way of such Son Goku clear. His path was normal (it seemed).  
"The smell still lingers, very soon we will find it" - thought Inuyasha sniffing.  
Meanwhile in Kirara, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were mounted in it, but now the monk had a feeling.  
The slayer of monsters noticed his gaze and raised an eyebrow intrigue.  
"Is something wrong, Excellency?" - He asked.  
"I'm not sure Sango, a few moments ago felt nothing but now I feel something new" - replied the monk  
"And what is Miroku" - asked the little fox.  
"Right now I feel a great spiritual power right in the same direction in which we are going, it seems ... it could be the same person who seek"  
"A great spiritual power says Excellency?" - Sango asked again.  
The nodded - "Yes, and let me tell you that no other monk, including my ancestors, or priestess who has had such a presence"  
"Do you think that could be dangerous?" - Shippo asked swallowing.  
"I doubt it, I do not detect anything that has to do with the impure, but still we must not rely too much" - Miroku kept saying thoughtfully.  
"Again is seriously speaking, this time the situation could be even bigger than the one we have already passed or will pass" - is what we thought before feeling something in your body exactly at that moment the pervert monk was rubbing his hand against his rear, again - "I knew it was too good to be true" - is what we thought the slayer monsters angry and ready for attack.  
* PLAM * - was heard in the ears of all a tremendous slap from human woman.  
"As happens do that at a time like this, Excellency?!, You a womanizer!" - Said Sango extremely annoying since they met had not stopped to do the same every day.  
The miroku monk had marked on her cheek a deep red mark in the shape of palm of hand over his face.  
"If something goes wrong, we must take this opportunity my dear Sango" - Miroku said with the same carefree attitude.  
Others saw the couple with sweat behind their heads.  
"That idiot" - Shippo murmured at him negatively.  
"How long will stop doing these atrocities that monk?" - Asked Kagome also upset by his depraved attitude.  
"I think ever, is a crafty" - Inuyasha said disapprovingly.  
But even leaving aside the awkward moment, their conversation was interrupted by on the road saw a solitary figure.  
Inuyasha looked - "I see someone standing there!" - Said pointing a cliff near where they were.  
"Who is it?" - Asked Kagome.  
The group gradually came to discover the mysterious person, What case will be the one being sought ?. The answer was not that the trace of this subject was different enough when approached could identify and surprised. It was the Kohaku who is standing, Sango was the most surprised, why his younger brother appeared right at this moment? "  
"Kohaku!" - Sango called him and ran after Inuyasha but stopped.  
"Why you appear right here ?, Speak now!" - The demanded his response, and the others knew the relationship I had with Naraku.  
The young man was silent for a few moments until he decided to answer.  
"I come to help you find the one who called Son Goku" - answered without much expression in his voice.  
All atonitos remained for your reply, How is it that you hear about who really looked ?.  
"Hey !, How the hell did you know that ?, Who am telling you ?, A case Naraku has to do with this ?!" - The Demon Half demanded again and drew his sword. When he pulled changed much in appearance, rather than an old sword was a huge curved sword made of steel.  
"Follow me" - Kohaku was in another direction.  
All remained quiet while confusing, it seemed that almost all fit in the puzzle, if he knew about the existence of Goku then would mean that it might be an external ally of Naraku.  
"Should we follow him?" - Miroku asked.  
"Maybe" - Kagome replied not sure.  
Inuyasha growled - "Maybe ?, You have to follow once, surely if we take with us will about where Naraku is hiding"  
Sango supported his argument - "No matter in question !, but I want my brother"  
Then they decided to heed and follow Kohaku to guide them.

in the meantime  
Back with Goku, if ride the Flying Cloud was not exactly quiet in heaven could not help meet the occasional flying monster that tried to eat him, like giant birds that measured relative size and other beasts flying around, for he is not doing boring because of facing other monsters. It seems that the warning Bulma was the opposite, rather than get into trouble, problems came to him.  
He decided now travel on land to perhaps ease some things but it was not exactly what happened, on a hundred-foot giant purple faced and it was obvious he would not challenge for the Saiyan. During that time he had found two more fragments (recently got the giant bird and one hundred feet), thus forming six fragments at his disposal, he soon realized that these fragments had a special meaning since all monsters he had faced had exactly the same intentions.  
"Now I see that people of this age are always in danger, no monsters anywhere in this region" - Goku said as he shook a little dirt that was in his clothes - "But no matter how many opposite, I I will always be willing to fight anyone ... But I wonder if at this time there will be an opponent who really worth fighting ?, because if not it too boring. "- he said as he scratched his head.  
And in return, the group continued to Kohaku to show the exact location of Son Goku, several questions and suspicious glances were nearly everyone but were interrupted when the young exterminator stopped near some plains.  
"Is there" - Kohaku said pointing to a figure down.  
Everyone looked in that direction and were somewhat puzzled near pasture had a child with the same characteristics as the Patriarch said. A child, a little larger than Shippo had a strange hairdo pointing to multiple e-black color, Gin wore a blue dress with yellow pants tied with a white ribbon and black shoes, a pair of red tape had on their hands, and what stood out was his red cane he carried on his sword.  
"Is that Goku ?, does not look very dangerous," - said Kagome judging your appearance.  
"Do not judge a book by its cover, Miss Kagome The same spiritual power that I felt is right there." - Miroku said.  
"Also, I think her clothing must be for fights like that cane" - Sango had remembered seeing that kind of clothes somewhere and was for practicing Kung-Fu  
"It's just a kid and look, has a monkey tail" - Shippo said pointing his tail. And besides, surely it would not be strong as (At least I thought).  
Inuyasha just sniffed and precisely the same smell came from the still seemed strange aroma and she had not felt before.  
"It Hey you ..." - turned to look Kohaku but was not - "He left!"  
"Kohaku ..." - Sango said quietly.  
But back to the case, the half demon only laughed to see another toddler.  
"JA !, So many problems this simple squat ?, such that Son Goku really be easy," - said with pride and confidence.  
"Inuyasha, this child has six fragments of Shikon on your clothes" - Kagome said seeing the glow on your garment.  
"Then we'll just have to take them off and force And while we will talk about hiding Naraku." - Inuyasha said preparing his claws and then jumped.  
"Inuyasha ... Wait!" - Kagome tried to stop him but it was too late, it seems that he knew the patience and compassion.  
"You have to go with, if not take the situation far" - said Miroku and everyone nodded and followed him.  
Meanwhile the Saiyan was walking calmly, however Inuyasha landed a few feet behind him.  
"Hey you!" - The shouted.  
Goku just turned around and looked at the person who called him - "Who ?, I?" - He asked innocently.  
"Why, who else ?, You must be the so Son Goku?" - Inuyasha again demanded.  
Goku raised an eyebrow by a strange being guessed his name - "Of course I am, but ... How did you know my name ?, I do not know you"  
"That's not important now give me !, fragments pearl you have!" - Inuyasha ordered.  
"Mmm ?, You want these fragments ?, And for what?" - Returned ask innocently.  
Inuyasha growled at her clumsiness - "That does not concern you, kid!" - Apparently did not want to understand good.  
"Hey, I'm not a child!" - The Saiyan exclaimed that have not yet understood.  
"It gives me the same thing you are, expides a funny smell and it makes me sick!" - The Demon Half protested.  
"Strange smell?" - It turns sniffed himself - "Do I smell bad ?, but if I have not yet soiled.  
"Let's play and deliver the fragments!" - He cried with a raised fist.  
At that time the others had approached the two.  
"Inuyasha, you should not be so hard on the" - Kagome said, trying to calm his rage.  
Goku noticed the others were a total of five people, a man robed in purple and black with a metal baton, a girl with a black suit and pink accompanied by a huge boomerang features color, another girl in suit schoolgirl with a bow, indeed that girl noticed something different from the others, he could see the same glow that was in his clothes besides the spiritual power he had though was weak for. And two other creatures accompanied them, was a small child with foxtail and smaller appeared to be a cat with red eyes. It detected the presence of all, including the being of silver hair with dog ears and red suit, really were not very powerful but heavy human level, a somewhat strong was three other medium and two small.  
"Stay out of this, Kagome!" - Inuyasha protested to the teenager.  
"Who are they ?, Are they your friends?" - Goku asked gently.  
"That do not care !, I'll repeat once again, give me the pearl fragments by hook or if you do not have to start the!" - The Demon Half  
The Saiyan smiled at his words - "You want to fight me ?, What am excited!" - Said while doing some stretching.  
Inuyasha only laughed at his silly attitude - "Fighting with you ?, do not laugh !, JA,. Your brat would not last ten seconds against me"  
"Well, there's only one way to find" - said making a fighting stance.  
"I correct them, or you will not last five seconds" - said Inuyasha preparing their claws.  
Meanwhile, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara saw the chatter of both.  
"Inuyasha stop, do not do something you regret!" - Kagome yelled.  
"I do not hear also that Goku also had the same desires that Inuyasha fight and apparently not turn" - Miroku said.  
"Poor him, this fight will not last long" - Shippo said with experience, if Inuyasha easily beat him on his head and kicked him, probably would do the same to him.  
Kirara just meowed approval.  
"I'm not sure, remember that Goku has six fragments of pearl and that would give advantage" - said Sango.

TO BE CONTINUED  
END

: D

: D


	4. Goku vs Inuyasha A New Ally joins Team

The Odyssey Saiyan  
Chapter 4: Goku vs. Inuyasha. A New Ally joins Team

(Intro)  
(Opening 2 Dragon Ball GT Opening 2 or Inuyasha, or vice versa)  
Now the battle would begin between a hybrid half dog demon blood half human against a "small" extraterrestrial extreme strength and power from an extinct planet.  
"Now are you ready to stop this nonsense even hand, brat?" - Inuyasha asked with a confident smile as he prepared his fists.  
Goku also had a smile as he finished stretching her legs - "I'm ready" - then made a fighting stance.  
Inuyasha turned laugh for the demonstration of Saiyan - "Ja !, not last or second five"  
The Saiyan he is only stared at her smile.  
Meanwhile others saw the strange pose I had to fight, only two of them knew what it was.  
"That strange way has to stand" - said Shippo judging confused pose Goku.  
"Shippo, that pose using martial arts fighters" - Sango said.  
"Martial Arts?" - Asked Kagome knew that in its current world some people practiced Kung-Fu, she never imagined I would see a fighter so closely.  
Miroku nodded his response - "Exactly, usually some of the people who practice martial arts are the Shaolin monks, many fighting styles, such as the Dragon, the Wolf, the Tiger, and many more But the truth is that fighting stance. hes unknown to me that perhaps should be a new style "- the monk explained a little about the subject.  
Now back to fight, Inuyasha only approached walking would have no trouble against his opponent. When they were face to face, Inuyasha decided to make the first attack with a fist.  
"Take this!" - When his fist would approach his face that had no contact that Goku only nodded his head to one side - "What?" - It was confusing the simple way that "the child" avoided his fist, but then regained its position - "Ja !, do not rely so much just because you've dodged a blow or two That was just luck." - Mocked one again.  
"Do you really want to check if it was just luck?" - Goku said still with his confident smile.  
The half demon shook his stubbornness - "What do you say, Now you will see!" - Said taking another blow with his fist but the Saiyan turned him avoid moving across - "How is it ... This time you run away?" - With his other fist was to attack Goku but once avoided a leap backwards, Inuyasha bothered and was doing the same action over and over again.  
The others watched in amazement the fight, could not believe what they were witnessing. They knew when someone was facing Inuyasha almost always gave the first blow, but Goku dodged without difficulty attacks Inuyasha, maybe it was luck or maybe not.  
"Look at that, Inuyasha has not touched a hair" - Shippo said very surprised, he always walks hitting him with ease but the monkey child what is even bounds near.  
"Not only that, Goku remains calm while Inuyasha attacks him furiously, apparently waiting for a chance so he can attack" - Miroku said to see how to fight the opponent.  
"I sense that you are making fun of the" - said Sango and Kirara mewed approval.  
"Do not rush both Inuyasha!" - Kagome said something worried.  
"Do not tell me Kagome do not meddle!" - The half demon protested, the teenage girl gritted teeth that ignored him.  
He decided to continue his attacks on his opponent.  
"Gone are the five seconds and has not beaten me I see no fights anything bad, I must admit that your attacks are good, however ..." - Goku judged how fighting.  
He raised an eyebrow intrigue - "? But ... What you trying to say with that ?!" - Asked annoyed.  
"I mean that your attacks are fairly predictable fight anyone could realize" - said the Saiyan with a confident smile.  
Inuyasha growled as he clenched his fists that was offended by your response so we decided to give another blow, the Saiyan not dodged this time however when the cuff was contacted her face, this stopped him with his hand only. Both Inuyasha and the rest of the others were in shock, Goku easily stopped Inuyasha's fist without any effort, trying to get rid of it but for some reason could not.  
"How can this be possible, Goku is stopping my attacks like it was nothing!" - Thought the half stunned demon.  
Before he could even be something else, The Saiyan lifted a hand and placed it near his abdomen, then a gust of wind came out of the palm of his hand and drove away until Inuyasha hitting an oak.  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara looked wide-eyed by the action that ended up seeing, with a strange move Goku sent flying Inuyasha and even hit him with their hands.  
"How ... did that?" - Asked the puzzled slayer monsters.  
"No ... I have no idea Sango" - replied the little fox rubbing his eyes.  
"Only, he did fly ... only with your hand" - seconded the astonished teenage girl.  
The monk Miroku was most surprised by all the art you just use Goku was not magic or witchcraft, much less of the pearl, rather stemmed from his own spirit.  
"Is it possible that you used ... the Ki?" - That was not very common because so far no human had been able to control it and use it perfectly from centuries ago.  
Inuyasha rose from the ground with a grunt of frustration, I had no idea what you just did, his opponent - "?!. How did you ... I see, then I will show you an efficient technique" - said the last sentence with a smile and then ran after the while preparing his claws.  
"Claws of steel!" - Inuyasha pulled her hands a blast with her sharp nails, Goku just moved back his head and dodged his attack Inuyasha again used his technique but again dodged as usual.  
"You see what I mean ?, you keep giving your attacks predictably" - the Saiyan again said with a confident smile.  
"You're a Damn !, Still teasing me, cilindrero little monkey?!. Let's see how about this!" - Inuyasha prepared a different technique, in it with his blood covered his claws - "Claws of Fire!" - At that time, her hands out of a gust of blades red color.  
Goku just stood waiting for her art comes before, however the blades of fire will never harmed by the Saiyan rejected them all with only his right hand.  
"WHAT !?" - Both Inuyasha as everyone else was again in shock, the Saiyan rejected Fire Claws with just your hand with ease, looked like he was invincible.  
"You must admit that this technique is strong but not enough" - Goku said as he rubbed his hands.  
Inuyasha was shaking in his mind, no opponent had so easily rejected his techniques. Even his brother Sesshomaru, nor Naraku or another had rejected the same way without at least dodge or counteract the same way but different era.  
"Never thought someone like you forced me to use this, but you left me with no choice" - Inuyasha was prepared to take his bundle up his sleeve. He pulled his waist Fang Steel and stood guard.  
Goku whistled printing huge sword wearing Inuyasha, you could tell that if he had the strength to carry a sword that size. But that was not all, he noticed something else in the huge leaf, emitted a sort of own presence.  
"Go !, which have such a huge sword!" - Goku said with a smile of excitement.  
The half demon smiled confidently - "Were you surprised with Steel Fang ?, Well let me tell you that power is even greater !. Get ready!" - Said raised his sword and then go to the load.  
"RAAAAAHHHHH!" - Inuyasha yelled as he jumped order to attack.  
When looked to have contact, Goku just moved back your body to the side avoiding Steel Fang, Inuyasha did not stop and pulled the sword from the ground after freaking below, the Saiyan jumped to their legs, Hybrid advantage of the confusion and jumped at the same height, drew up his sword again and would strike again, however Goku gave a swift kick and then landed on the ground. Inuyasha growled angry that yet still taunting the Saiyan while not yet demonstrated their skills. Inuyasha launched a series of attacks melee Steel Fang desperately while Goku dodging all attacks without problem.  
Everyone else looked back with amazement at the enormous facility about as powerful Saiyan avoided Steel Fang attacks.  
"I do not believe me, how can continue dodging every attack Inuyasha as if nothing ?. Not only that, Goku has shown no other movement to attack, what up to?" - Kagome thought with concern to see the desperate face of Hybrid.  
Inuyasha breathing heavily that had shaken many times Fang Steel failed attempts to attack the Saiyan.  
"Heh heh. What's wrong ?, A case is all you got?" - Goku asked with a confident smile.  
The growl of rage again - "SHUT UP, AND you have fun BRAT ENOUGH NOW !, not escape TE OF THIS ATTACK." - Inuyasha prepared his Tetsusaiga to make the strongest technique that was.  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara knew that movement would use never thought someone like Goku forced him to Inuyasha used that attack unless it can be someone stronger. (Precisely, right?)  
Goku looked closely pose half demon, then a kind of wind around the big sword and a kind of energy emitted from it.  
"WIND SHEAR!" - Then Inuyasha Steel Fang launched a powerful attack in the form of winds with an intensity of considerable energy.  
The Saiyan stood and prepared his next move, when the powerful gust of wind would touch him, he simply disappeared in the last second but instead had a rock behind him and this was destroyed along with some ground.  
Inuyasha smirked that thought he had won the battle, others also thought the same thing until I saw something really scary.  
"Inuyasha Care, behind you!" - Kagome screamed very worried.  
The Hybrid heard his words and turned quickly to see that era. When he turned could not believe it, Goku was right behind him was idly with a confident and clearly unharmed smile, now if I was trembling with shock, How could emerge unscathed against Wind Scar ?, And how could move as fast ?. Those were the thoughts of all.  
Before Inuyasha could do anything, Goku stopped sit back and then hit him on his head. (1) Inuyasha stood immobilized, his body did not respond by the coup that ended up receiving the released Fang Steel and when it fell back to its original shape, and then the half demon fainted to the ground . (That scene would be better in slow motion, do not you think?).  
"Inuyasha ... Was defeated?" - Kagome asked in shock  
She, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were completely surprised, Goku beat with a blow to the neck Inuyasha with ease, saw that approached his motionless body.  
"INUYASHA!" - Kagome react quickly and ran to save him, she stood in front of Goku with extenidos arms - "Please just because you showed enough, please let live!" - She begged him.  
However Goku looked at her strangely, yet understandable, you could tell at a glance concern.  
"Mmm ?, are you talking about?" - He asked innocently.  
Kagome was confused by the sudden his calm attitude - "What case ... not going to kill him?" - He asked.  
The Saiyan only scratched his head with a chuckle - "Of course not, and I beat him and that is enough for me, for me there is no need to do that just going to check if it was ok, the blow I gave him was not strong yet. if effective "  
Both Kagome as everyone else was confused again, you really behaved friendly even after fight ?, it seemed to not have anything to do with Naraku after all.  
"What ... what are you serious?" - Asked Sango.  
The nodded - "Of course I do"  
"Thank you" - Kagome sighed with relief that this issue would not go that far.  
"Sorry ... But what kind of hit you used against Inuyasha ?. Because with just an attack on his neck left him immobile" - asked the monk Miroku.  
"Well I ..." - Before Goku could respond to your question, then Inuyasha's moans could be heard on the floor.  
"Look, I think Inuyasha is waking up" - said Shippo.  
All came including Goku, then the Hybrid slowly opened his eyes and barely noticed silhouettes around him like the most recognizable voices.  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha" - his friends called him again and again. Then the demon half regained consciousness and sat on the floor.  
"What ... just happened?" - Asked rubbing his hand behind some sore neck.  
"I see that eventually ended up in good condition" - Goku said with his typical smile.  
"YOU!" - Inuyasha stood up but when he did his body swayed and fell back to the ground - "What ... is happening to me?" - Asked very puzzled as he watched his hands were shaking with his entire body.  
"Inuyasha, do not push yourself too, need to fix you" - Kagome reproached him.  
"I see that your nerves are failing you for your blow to the neck Apparently there side effects after receiving the blow, I can not imagine what would have happened if Goku had given their attacks in the rest of your body." - Miroku examined.  
In that last sentence Goku remembered a detail, Inuyasha knew his name before the bout, looked at the others.  
"Excuse me but ... Inuyasha you mentioned my name before peeling like this man did happen ?, you also knew that I barely ever seen." - Asked curiously.  
"Well, it turns out that a patriarch told us about you and just try to follow" - said Sango.  
"Ah, I see" - The Saiyan scratched his chin and could remember the man who offered him food - "You know, I think it's better than introduce themselves as they should be My name is Son Goku but just call me Goku." - The was formally greeted.  
The little fox shook his hand - "Hey Goku, my name is Shippo, I'm a magical fox You left me with my mouth open when you gave a lesson to goofy Inuyasha, it shows that you are very strong In fact your voice is.. igualita to me "- said one last detail.  
The Saiyan also noticed that detail - "Heh heh, nice to meet Shippo and it's true, our voices are similar" - in that they both laughed at a time, others also noted that from the beginning Coincidence ?. (2)  
Then the monk bowed - "Nice to meet young Son Goku I am the wise and humble, Monk Miroku but if you want you can call only the noble Miroku His fighting skills were impressive.." - He greeted and presented with something of drama.  
"Miroku Hello, nice to meet you" - greeted the Saiyan.  
* ¬_¬ * - Sango and others looked disagree on his presentation, ¿Wise, Humble, Noble ?, Where ?.  
Then the woman came to the - "Nice to meet Goku, I'm Sango slayer monsters" - she introduced herself and then her cat demon friend was near the - "And she is Kirara"  
"Hello, hello Sango and Kirara" - was presented stroking the head of the cat demon.  
Then it was the turn of the girl schoolgirl - "It's a pleasure to meet Goku, my name is Kagome Kagome Higurashi but just call me" - she was presented with a smile.  
"The pleasure is mine Kagome" - the waved and then could not help but help feel the presence that had despite being fragile. Then looked at last being with dog ears, however this ignored by anger.  
"Inuyasha" - was all he said reluctantly.  
Goku just laughed his attitude, Where can be seen somewhere someone similar? - "Heh heh, Inuyasha Hi, sorry for the fight just now" - he apologized.  
"You'll see little kid, you'll pay. This is not going to be so!" - Inuyasha exclaimed annoyed by the humiliation he received.  
"That I'm not a kid !, How long they will understand ?!" - The Saiyan protested mildly annoying.  
All present were astonished by that last sentence.  
"Goku Wait, why do you claim saying you're not a kid?" - Kagome asked, before the said reply Inuyasha interrupted.  
"Rather you should explain who you really are, because your essence is not for any human or monster"  
"Okay, I'll tell Pay close attention, I am ... a Saiyan." - That word last left them all very confusing.  
"Saiyan?" - They asked in unison and nodded at his words.  
"What is a Saiyan?" - Kagome asked curiously.  
"I'll explain ..." - Then Goku started to explain that they were the Saiyans: They were aliens from a warrior family on your planet was destroyed by an evil emperor of the universe and nearly all of its species were eradicated, (part of aliens did not understand much between almost all that had never heard anything like this in the story, I excpeto in Kagome's time people great challenge to be made that if there were beings from other planets and now it has been confirmed ). They also explained about his life, as was found by a man who later adopted him as his grandfather, at the time when he was a baby he behaved violently until an accident on a bluff did lose his memory along with its behavior and thereafter behaved the way they look now.  
He explained about the adventures they had about the Dragon Balls in this everyone had a great doubt and asked him to explain what were these artifacts. With his definition he explained that they were a total of seven areas with a number of different stars in each, you were dispersed throughout the world and if they should gather all and summon the magic words arose the Almighty Eternal Dragon Shen-Long, he has the ability to fulfill the wish you would ever want to relive beings from another world into immortality, but actually had its own limitations. Everyone was impressed in that part, a powerful being who could grant the wish you wish, Goku told them also became child because of one of those desires, they discovered they actually had more than 50 years old and was married with two children who were already adults and even had a granddaughter.  
Then tell them about the great adventures he has had in his life and his battles, from humans, monsters, demons ... (They had also faced this kind of enemies), but what stood out he was also he had faced other aliens, androids ... (Definition for them: half Human, half Robot), and even a god. (3)  
Another question was how he came to this time, the answer was that the Saiyan was helping a friend in an invention and that sent him to this timeline but probably something must have gone wrong in the future and therefore had not yet returned .  
The monk grabbed her forehead that it was very difficult to understand - "Let's see if we understood well Tu originally're an alien from another planet that is extinguished and came to Earth to conquer baby but for an accident you had in your head. that made you change your behavior ... "- explained his part.  
"And apparently you had too many adventures because seven magical spheres to summon a mighty dragon granting any kind of desire and from one that made you happy wishes become child" - Sango also tried to understand his story.  
"You came to this time for an invention you were trying to prove to your friend" - Kagome continued, apparently also lived at the same time as her, now all seemed to make sense.  
"And you've also lived for many years and ordained a family with a wife, two grown children and one granddaughter But you've faced many kinds of enemies that threatened to destroy life." - Inuyasha could understand that, now understood that he could not win the fight.  
Shippo hit his head - "I did not understand much, what are aliens?" - Almost all fell to his innocent anime style but silly question.  
"Basically there are living beings on other planets, well they say in my time and as Goku said really never thought that aliens really existed." - Kagome said astonished, his younger brother always believed that aliens existed but she paraa seemed a fantasy, now realized he was wrong.  
"We understood well, Goku?" - Miroku asked to confirm.  
The scratched his head - "Well ... if you would like a summary, je je"  
"Hey Goku, I have curiosity. Where do you find these fragments?" - Kagome asked curiously.  
"Well I had seen and felt these fragmetos within the body of some monsters, only overcame, and that's how I got them" - explained while scratching his head. That response drew everyone's attention.  
"Wait, You feel the fragments in their bodies?" - Miroku asked intrigued.  
The nodded - "Sure, Is there anything wrong with that?"  
"No, but ... we thought Kagome was the only person who could trace fragments Pearl" - replied the slayer of monsters.  
"Ah, that was it" - Goku had remembered the power he had the girl schoolgirl.  
"That gives us to understand that you young Goku possesses a great spiritual power even more than Miss Kagome" - Miroku assumed that idea.  
"I think it's our turn to explain about our trip so you know that both have made" - Sango suggested his idea.  
"It is necessary to tell me" - they all looked puzzled by those words - "For me understand ... Kagome need you acerces to me" - caught.  
"Me ?, But ... what do you need me?" - Asked somewhat confusing.  
"I just do please" - asked him with a smile.  
The girl was still confused, she looked at his friends and shrugged, they had no idea that he planned to do now. For clarification decided to approach the Saiyan and then knelt to be at its height. At that time Goku put a hand on his forehead.  
"Sorry Goku, But they try to do with me?" - Asked Kagome bit nervous.  
The Saiyan still had her smile - "I Trust me, I need you because I think I'll have more explanations in you" - and then closed his eyes to concentrate.  
"What do you want to ask Kagome?" - Inuyasha asked himself tense something. The others also asked himself.

Mind of Goku  
When the Saiyan made contact with Kagome's mind, he began to see the memories through your life. She lived like a normal teenager until one day an evil spirit abducted her by force to a well and that caused him to return to the past, just as where they are.  
(Imagine this scene, The Saiyan looking at mental images of the course of the anime)  
At that time, she met Inuyasha was sealed when a tree because of an arrow threw the person who reincarnates, Kikyo. Lego the same spirit that had kidnapped tried to steal her pearl wearing on your body, it was exactly the same pearl where wearing the fragments, was known by many of this as the Pearl of Shikon, capable of significantly increasing the powers to who carried it. (4) Then I saw Inuyasha Kagome freed seal that had imprisoned and then ended with the monster that tried to end their lives.  
Then the day after that event looked to another monster raven shaped pearl and tried to be fair both wanted to stop him. Kagome used an arrow accompanied by a tip in order to defeat the attack was a success but something surprising happened, the arrow had also given him right on Pearl shikon and that caused it to break apart causing each and every one of scatter fragments around the region. Somehow he became very familiar, Goku reminded him of his adventures with the dragon balls and was exactly the same theme.  
As oban wore on his journey to collect the fragments, Inuyasha and Kagome were found with several dangers. Many monsters and ghosts trying to do the same wrongdoing to bring together the same pieces of pearl, then the Saiyan looked at another being who had a strong resemblance to Inuyasha, was his demon brother Sesshomaru unlike eel, this was more ruthless and strong, then I saw the Hybrid was fighting with his brother in the fight was won his gun Steel Fang and so defeated his brother cut off his leg.  
On their journey they met and became friends because Shippo that two subjects had murdered his father and also to gather the fragments.  
Then they sided with the monk Miroku want to try to defeat them (I saw this monk behavior was similar to Master Roshi that he was also a bold). This man had a curse on one hand caused by a person who had done the same to her background, the curse was called "Black Hole" algorithm to absorb everything in its path.  
Moments later allied with Sango and Kirara after both tried to defeat them but saw that they did not intentionally as the same man who scored the curse of the monk gave them a death trap to them and Sango's family.  
In those memories I saw a being with evil intentions, the same person who hurt the lives of Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kikyo and tried to piece together the fragments of Shikon, the name of that person was Naraku, his mortal enemy:  
\- The caused Inuyasha and Kikyo hate each other and then one of them died while the other end sealed.  
\- He marked the curse of the black hole in the family monk Miroku being included.  
\- He made a trap for the killer of monsters at the same time was the family of Sango, caused his brother's mataze like several monsters attacked their village when they took the OPORTUNIDD after Naraku kidnapped his brother and did his henchman  
That person was a ruthless and a coward since I used to play with the lives of people and forced them to kill each other instead of the same for themselves no dirty hands. Such persons Goku was angry because the hated those not peeled fairly.  
At the same time Naraku had two other partners, a woman and a child born as an extension of the same.  
And that was how he saw the rest of Kagome's adventures with his friends at this point.

From Back to Reality  
Goku left Kagome's mind and then let go of his forehead, had seen enough to know all about it.  
"As I saw about it, Kagome are a reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo, you had entered this time through a sediment near your home by the fault of an evil spirit trying to snatch the Shikon jewel you wore in your body . at the same time freed Inuyasha met and seal with em arrow means of a sacred tree that had this woman. Then another monster stole the pearl and when they tried to recover, pearl broke into pieces and scattered throughout the region and so it was that started with your search.  
During their course they faced many threats with the same intentions. At the same time they met and friends Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara were made, and thus formed his team to collect all the fragments.  
But you were not the only people who had the same goal, an evil person named Naraku gathered the fragments together with its allies.

(6)

in the meantime

TO BE CONTINUED  
END

n_n


	5. A Normal Day at the Feudal Era

The Odyssey Saiyan  
Chapter 5: A Normal Day at the Feudal Era

(Intro)  
(Opening 2 Dragon Ball GT Opening 2 or Inuyasha, or vice versa)  
Now our new team was made up of a Saiyan, half dog demon, three humans with formidable skills and two small creatures alike have their special characteristics.  
The team walked quietly through the paths of the forest, had decided to return to the village priestess Kaede. I walked almost all of them were talking about a few things in particular "almost" because Inuyasha kept away to not be near the Saiyans, he still remained upset about breaking hard pride.  
Kagome was the one who was talking to Goku about their lives in the present age and others in this era.  
"So you control Inuyasha when you say the word" DOWN "?" - Asked curiously the Saiyan by the skill he had the girl to master. But something happened when that word said. Inuyasha Necklace lit and collapsed to the ground, everyone else including the Saiyans were surprised by what happened. (1)  
The Hybrid growled as he pulled his head from the ground - "Kagome ... WHY DID THAT, IF YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG?!" - He exclaimed angrily.  
"But Inuyasha, I did not" - Kagome defended.  
Goku raised his hand - "I was the guilty Inuyasha, excuse me please I had only said DOWN ..." - And inadvertently caused the necklace will light up again and Inuyasha fell again to the ground. (1 *)  
"I thought I was the only one who did that" - Kagome blinked a few times.  
"Incredible, it seems that the young Goku has the same ability to controlamiento like Miss Kagome" - said Miroku impressed by the new skill Saiyan surprise.  
Sango nodded - "True, it is still surprising me" - said with his eyes open, Kirara mewed approval  
". YYU, envy wish I could do the same to control that fool Inuyasha" - Shippo felt some jealousy that someone over Kagome if he could control the beast as often as I would at least protect someone else ever to upset.  
The half demon pulled back his head - "I'll get you freak!" - He thought furiously that he had already humiliated enough, and not only that now someone else manipulate the times he pleased.  
"Are you okay?" - Asked the Saiyan approaching, the was going to help her up but it rejected his hand.  
Inuyasha growled in anger - "You're a bumbling, now sure you will use this against me, right ?!" - He asked.  
"Not really, I did not realize the consequences I would not use it against you if we were to fight again because that would trap and would not be a fair fight Only you would if you were to descontrolarte on occasion.." - Goku said confessed his typical smile.  
"I admire his honesty" - said the monk and all nodded at his words.  
Inuyasha did not care much for your comment - "Ja !, because I'm glad you said that that displease me to spend that again, if in itself and I have enough Kagome for someone else to handle me" - said some anger and satisfaction.  
Then he stood with his hands on his neck - "Yes, the truth would not use the word again DOWN" - but the same thing happened again and Inuyasha fell to the ground - "Oh, excuse me Inu ..." - the Saiyan tried to apologize but interrupted.  
"Shut up and forget Goku" - said land lying in Hybrid poor, at least noticed that his apology was sincere differentiated those of Kagome.  
"Poor Inuyasha" - said the little fox with some hurt and everyone nodded.  
Moments later resumed their walk, Inuyasha mud on his face just as he removed his clothes while keeping away the rest of his friends, Goku was talking with others.  
"Tell me Goku, you could teach us that cane that you back?" - The slayer of monsters asked him to please.  
"Okay," - he nodded and pulled out the red baton carrying on her back - "But this is no ordinary cane This is the sacred staff and is a memory that my grandfather left me." - Explained while doing various movements with his weapon, almost all were astonished by his rapid movements Sango especially since that skill level was equal to or even more than the exterminators of monsters.  
"Wow, you're very good at handling that thing!" - Praised excited Shippo.  
The Saiyan smiled confidently - "That's nothing, now look at this grows, Crosier Sacred." - Cried and then lit the stick and then scoot to a very considerable distance, Inuyasha who was away from the group barely notice the presence of cane and could dodge in time a few inches from his head.  
"Wonderful ..." - was what impressed Kagome said.  
". Must equal the Ruyi Jingu Bang as in the legend, the magic wand is made of iron but as hard as diamond, and also that can be resized according to the desire of its owner seems that everything fits" - Miroku thought upon seeing the enormous distance  
"Goku, what are you trying to do?!, What you drill bit and the skull!" - The extremely annoying exclaimed his antics seemed to be that he wanted to kill without intentions, or so I thought.  
Now put the great staff vertically - "Excuse me again Inuyasha, I was just teaching our friends my sacred staff, Je je" - The Saiyan was embarrassed and laughed nervously.  
Then the half demon approached the - "I'm tired of your excuses cilindrero monkey, I'd better stop and disturb!" - The threatened him with raised fist but Miorku stopped him.  
"Quiet beast, Goku did not want to attack you with bad intentions" - the monk spoke of peacefully.  
Inuyasha growled, folded his arms and ignored them all.  
"I ask for an apology Young Goku by the negative attitude of Inuyasha" - Miroku apologized for.  
The Saiyan still retained his smile - "No matter, anyway I have some friends perform equal or worse than Inuyasha"  
"Is there anyone worse than Inuyasha ?, I think not" - Kagome thought incredulously considering the qualities of the hybrid and excluding others grumpy and proud of this era.  
(Vegeta and Piccolo: Hmm - idly!)  
Shippo looked at the stunned sky, trying to fix his eyes with his hands to see that both had reached the magic wand of Goku.  
"Ahhh, that highest!" - Said the astonished magical fox.  
Sango tried to do the same - "True Shippo, lengthened while we can not calculate exactly where ends the other end" - said looking and leaned with his hands to see clear and Kirara mewed approval.  
"You're probably hundreds of miles in the air" - Kagome followed suit and looked at the sky, she would not want to be in that end that he had something dizzying heights.  
After review, the staff returned to its original size and Goku kept him on his back again.  
"But that's not all that I have because there's something else I want to teach them" - said the Saiyan while preparing his breath - "CLOUD VOLADORAAAAAAAAAAA!" - Shouted very strong and all ears for the huge voice that had capped.  
"What the hell are you yelling to him?" - Inuyasha asked annoyed while cleaning his ears with his finger.  
His question was answered when suddenly appeared in the heavens a yellow cloud with incredible speed and is stopped in front of everyone, blinked a few times in confusion. Apparently he also had his own transportation, (The first was when transformed Kirara and the second was Shippo in some of its transformations, such as a giant balloon with big bulging eyes and viscos).  
"But what is that?" - Kagome asked pointing the strange cloud.  
"This is my Flying Cloud, was a gift from one of my teachers and I've been with me for several years" - he explained with a wistful smile.  
"Amazing, is the first time I see a cloud that meets the will of a person" - said the slayer monsters and your pet amazed Kirara meowed. (2)  
"And out of curiosity, What if we can climb on it, Young Goku?" - Miroku asked.  
The scratched his chin - "Well ... if they can but the Flying Cloud only allows people who have a pure heart"  
Shippo crossed his arms and shook his head - "It hurts to Inuyasha"  
The Hybrid came out a vein in his head and then hit him on his head forming him a big bump - "What ?! implying little weasel" - Asked very annoying.  
"Inuyasha, DOWN!" - Kagome and Inuyasha said his magic fell to the ground, back word.  
Goku and the rest laughed nervously at the scene, it seems to be always like that.  
"Well, what do you think if you try to stand on it ?. Kagome think you should try it first" - The Saiyan suggested.  
"It's ... Okay, if you insist" - The teenage girl approached the yellow cloud, she swallowed and closed his eyes against his own fall, put your right foot first and then the left, when opened realized who was sitting on the Flying cloud no problem - "I ... I ... it worked ... really worked" - said in amazement as he felt the softness of the yellow cloud, it was the first really played a cloud.  
"I think I should wait, you have a pure heart his Kagome" - The Saiyan said with a smile.  
"Many thanks for your comment Goku" - She smiled and thanked him for his words, unlike others.  
"Well, I think it's my turn to try" - The monk decided to be the second climb, however when first set foot immediately fell to the ground.  
"Why am I not surprised?" - Sango asked herself as if the answer was obvious.  
Miroku stood up and shook his clothes - "I do not understand, if I am a person with good deeds"  
* ¬_¬ * "Good deeds ?, if as a libidinous tell" - Inuyasha said to disagree, everyone else knew exactly what he was doing and as is the perverted monk.  
"That's odd, because you seemed to me a good person but the Flying Cloud was the one who really tried what you are" - said Goku with his arms behind his head.  
"I think it's my turn" - Sango asked to volunteer when she first set foot when she touched it, so she sat down and there was no problem - "Ran" - Kirara then got off his shoulder and she could be in the cloud. (3)  
"I see that you are of good deeds Sango, and also say the same for Kirara" - said the Saiyan with his typical smile.  
"Great, now follow me!" - Shippo exclaimed with joy and jumped to see for himself, when he landed could clearly play the Flying Cloud, now he was more than happy the little fox. (3 *)  
"Shippo also managed" - Kagome said, then looked at the last person with dog ears - "Inuyasha, I think you should get on you" - asked him  
The half demon crossed her arms and looked away, "I have no reason to do it and it does not interest me climb into that thing" - commented annoying.  
"We Inuyasha, you lose nothing by trying" - Goku also ask you kindly.  
"I said no" - Inuyasha protested.  
Then Shippo approached the ear of the Saiyans - "Better not save your breath Goku, Inuyasha knows that could not climb cloud that the heart is not pure but reborn" - he whispered.  
The Hybrid clearly heard what he said - "What I said !, Repeat once more!" - He ordered annoying, the little fox got scared and hid behind Goku.  
. "Inuyasha calm down Goku's right, you will not know until you try" - Kagome reasoned with.  
The half demon growled and decided to ignore this once. He approached the yellow cloud and then rose, and as expected Inuyasha ended callendose down again. The groaned in embarrassment and rose.  
"Mmm, it hurts but it does not matter anyway, right?" - Goku asked with a chuckle.  
"Shut up" - Inuyasha said poor and ignored him.

later  
They continued their peaceful way to get near some streams, however Goku felt something and stopped on the way, the others looked at him strangely.  
"Mmm ?. Goku, what's wrong?" - Asked Kagome.  
"Someone is coming over" - said the Saiyan seriously looking the other direction.  
The hybrid looked in the same direction and sniffed - "You're right, someone comes to us ... That damn smell." - Inuyasha recognized that obnoxious odor.  
At that moment they heard a well-known malicious laughter to others but Goku unknown, atop a rock was a hooded with white dress with blue face baboon figure.  
"Heh heh, I'm glad to see you again, Inuyasha" - Naraku greeting with a smile.  
"Naraku!" - Almost all unless Goku shouted that remained with a serious look. The remembered seeing Kagome's mind the identity of that person like her dress.  
"As I see quite interesting to have a new friend" - said watching the Saiyan.  
"Evil, now you pay us once and for all!" - Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga and became defensive. As Sango prepared his Hiraikotsu, Kirara became his true appearance and Miroku prepared his right hand while Shippo was scared and hugged Kagome and she readied his bow and arrow.  
Naraku laughed again - "As long as impertinent my dear Inuyasha, why were easily defeated by Goku"  
"WHAT ?!" - The demon half and others were surprised, how he knew as soon ?.  
"Apparently you know something about me, Naraku" - Goku said with a not very carefree smile and mentioned his name.  
The staying with his confident attitude - "And see your you've also heard of my existence For a while I felt a new power in this world and just comes inside of you and now you have six fragments of Shikon in your body glide. use your great power so as to bring into this world in my hands "- Naraku confessed his plan.  
Goku also remained calm - "I doubt you can do that, my power is beyond your imagination and also to achieve your desires need to beat me."  
Inuyasha stood in front - "I do not care what you plan or whatever you want to do with this fight is just between you and me!" - Protested angrily.  
And more to say, they went brown tentacles beneath the body of Naraku, the hybrid along with others were prepared to attack his opponent least Saiyan who was still standing without any concern that felt much power had Naraku.  
"BLACK HOLE!" - Miroku decided to make the first move, with his right hand he pulled a vortex that sucked everything. However the very astute pulled another of his tricks, he convened a group of insects that came out of his body to avoid the attack, the monk knew how dangerous it was those insects and do not want to risk your life again, so they decided physically attack.  
"Hiraikotsu!" - Sango launched its huge boomerang to kill the insect pest and then attack the tentacles, then Kagome threw a sacred arrow to give directly to Naraku, the attack was almost a success that the elusive but some of its tentacles were cut. However, the demon half regenaración used his technique to recover their tentacles.  
"Damn, we did nothing!" - Sango growled as he turned to grab his boomerang.  
Inuyasha jumped preparing his great sword - "This Leave it to me!" - The hybrid attacked Naraku with Tetsusaiga in your body, the attack was successful but erred because the scar Naraku came a smoke dark, Inuyasha knew it was poisonous so the nose was covered and he turned away from the others as yet noticed that Goku was the only one who did not move and smoke coming toward him.  
"GOKU, ELUSIVE POISONOUS SMOKE, IS DANGEROUS!" - Kagome yelled worried.  
But it was too late that the Saiyan was cubrido by poison fog. All froze, nobody could withstand the poisonous smoke, Naraku laughed evilly to believe that had won victory, however it was not.  
"WHAT!" - He asked in shock like the others. When the smoke cleared Goku was in perfect condition, apparently a small invisible field covering your area and therefore never made contact poison, but that did not notice some.  
"Goku's okay ?, But ... as it did if not even lift a finger?" - Shippo asked with wide eyes.  
"I do not know Shippo not understand how was unaffected by the poison of Naraku" - Miroku said surprised.  
Inuyasha stood with his mouth open, the minimal contact with the smoke of Naraku severely damage the interior of any person, however the safe permacía, Your strength will be too strong ?.  
Naraku was somewhat stunned, no one had been able to live out their poisonous fog, it seems that the skills you have are more than I expected and it increased its ambition. Now he began to laugh evilly.  
"I see your strength is formidable enough to hold my powerful poison, my dear Goku really wonderful." - Praised the half demon.  
"It would need more than just poison to kill me" - Goku said with crossed arms and with a confident smile.  
"Why Goku still remains quiet?" - Sango asked confused by noting the carefree attitude of the Saiyans, others wondered the same thing.  
"Heh heh, I think you're right about that you need more motivation and challenge." - Naraku then called a vortex and hundreds of monsters out there.  
"GOKU!" - Everyone went to help to defeat those hundreds of monsters  
The Saiyan longer sit back and decided to make his special technique. He cupped his hands close to his chest - "KAAA ... Meee ..." - a sphere of energy from colorse formed in his hands - "Haaa ... Meee ..." - the area was a little bigger .  
"What the ...?" - All including Naraku they were frozen by the movement he was doing the Saiyan, What kind of art was that ?. The monsters yet they had no reason to know was happening and continued their journey to the Saiyan.  
"HAAAAAAAAAA!" - With a cry, Goku fired from the palms of his hands a great ray of blue, that power ended in a second all monsters disintegrating them completely. At the same time the attack went straight to Naraku, had no chance to escape or counter time, was succumbed to the technique and received great damage.  
"Guuuuaaaaahhhhh!" - Naraku growled in pain and his body vanished within seconds.  
All were frozen by printing technique they had just seen.  
"Wow ..." - was what Inuyasha muttered stunned voice.  
"I can not believe it ..." - Miroku said also paralyzed.  
"Just ... that aliens on TV" - Kagome said recalling that drew those cartoons characters lasers much the same way.  
"Amazing ... such power ... and Naraku killed all single attack ..." - Sango stammered.  
"That was great!" - Shippo said excited as she jumped and roared its approval Kirara.  
Goku only sighed to have the battle won, was too rare defeat with a simple Kamehameha Naraku considering the kind of enemy that is even though there is a difference of powers is what he thought as he approached what remained of land where attacked and noticed something in the rubble. It was a sort of puppet made of mud earth bound with some hair inside, when I picked this disintegrated and that was for the attack.  
"I feel that I was testing this subject because this is not true" - That's what I thought the Saiyan seriously.  
His thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara Shipp and approached him.  
"Goku, you were absolutely wonderful!" - Kagome congratulated him.  
"If it is true, in less than a second defeated Naraku and assume army!" - The little fox siguó him.  
Goku head scratching chuckled - "Je je was nothing, really" - but soon put a straight face instantly - "Although ... I think this was just an imitation that his power was weak"  
The monk nodded at his words - "You're absolutely right Young Goku, Naraku can create many puppets and so deceive himself so that we would not attack with his own hands.  
"True Excellence, is a coward and a cheat" - seriously said the exterminator.  
The hybrid preferred to talk to him about something more important - "Goku, what kind of technique you used against all those monsters?" - He asked while all had that curiosity.  
The Saiyan nodded - "I'll explain the attack was used against all the Kamehameha." - Everyone had a great doubt again.  
"What is a Kamehameha?" - Shippo asked, scratching his head.  
"The Kamehameha I learned from one of my great teachers. It is a special technique where you focus all the energy of your body and breathe out in one blow. You know, my teacher had originally taken him 50 years of training to do but I just learned it in just a few seconds "- explained while returning to do the same technique that made only slightly weaker than the last. All were amazed by the new technique I had ever heard or seen before. (4)

The monk listened explanation and demonstration but there was a part that really attracted - "The energy of your body ?, Does that mean you used the Ki ...?" - Asked and the Saiyan nodded affirmation.  
"What is Ki?" - Asked curiously like Kagome Shippo.  
"The Ki is the inner energy or vital energy of a living being and anyone can master the Ki better or lesser way but to do that requires long years of training which involves loneliness Ki has lots of uses. Eject that energy inside one stroke or several presences detect, detect shown to detect the hidden power, hide their presence, detected as is the ki of others, concentrating at one point and to improve an aspect increasing continuously, in a timely manner, improve the defense, increase speed, increase the strength of an attack and among others, or to create a missile and finally create technical "- the monk explained in detail what it meant.  
Sango understand a little about his story because he had heard before with other exterminators of monsters - "That story had told me my father but truth had never seen a person really dominating the Ki centuries ago as as said before Excellence. to achieve spiritual perfecting training is required for quite some time, eventually the person would need to be in a place where it can not be quite bothered by civilization, even in cases involving family "  
"Are we right, Young Goku?" - Miroku asked.  
The Saiyan scratched his head - "Emm ... If, if that can really mean, heh heh"  
"Just out of curiosity, how did you learn all that, if you have not lived so long?" - Inuyasha asked for more data, (I'm surprised you want to know more, Inuyasha is good, right?).  
"When you have so many teachers will learn new things, and if you train with time, patience, effort and dedication you can upgrade each of your skills much more than you can imagine That is what has brought me so far." - Responded with his typical smile.  
"You surprise me really young Goku You combine strength with wisdom and both elements are fundamental, and it is special because in this world there are not many people who possess those qualities you earned my respect.." - The monk praised with a bow.  
* ¬_¬ * - Sango looked at him with eyes of disagreement by the last words he said - "I think you are among all those people unbalanced, does not it, Excellency?"  
Loas others laughed at his comment while the monk coughed to cover.  
"I do not understand much" - Shippo said confused by who did not understand that part of that meant Ki.  
"No wonder thee, hairy fly" - Inuyasha taunted the at least could understand something but just as important. The little fox bother and stuck out her tongue.  
"Inuyasha, and stop fighting you two" - Kagome looked at him disapprovingly and calmed.  
"Well, well What if we go back to the village instead of arguing." - Miroku suggested that they were all alone, everyone accepted the idea and returned to his walk.

in the meantime

In the spooky castle, Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku had come just to where the real Naraku, you could say I was not so upset but rather still had his smirk.  
"Naraku, Can I know why you're so happy?" - Kagura asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Very simple Kagura, just happened really interesting things" - half demon replied with a slight laugh.  
The woman was confused winds - "Anything interesting ?, you inform that person Son Goku has just joined Inuyasha with his friends and that could get very complicated Your plan did not go as wanted."  
"There's more than that ... Kanna." - Addressed the girl in the mirror and this was the battle that took Goku first against Inuyasha and then the clone was created, Kagura and Kohaku looked in the mirror and did not prevent print feel strange blue lightning movement that launched the Saiyan against this clone.  
"Now I understand everything, but I guess that's not all, right?" - Asked Kagura.  
"Guessed right, thanks to my insects and mirror Kanna could collect information about the new guest. We learned that it is actually an alien, a being who is from another planet and the consequence of his stature was because of some magical objects with a wish-granting dragon, for that reason is very different between us And not only that, apparently can dominate the Ki. "- Naraku described him again what he had learned.  
"The Ki?" - Kagura was curious to say that last sentence.  
"Apparently ... is the vital energy possessed by every living being, is also a skill that humans had evolved ... from centuries ago but nobody had used it to perfection since ... that requires intense workouts "- Kanna continued the explanation.  
"And that is precisely why it makes me interested in their powers" - Naraku said that phrase with ambition.  
"And you think you can easily fall into your tricks ?, If even your copy could make would fight seriously?" - Women in the winds asked again.  
The half demon only laughed - "The time will come Kagura, for now we must keep" busy "and his new friends will be useful"  
TO BE CONTINUED  
END  
(Ending 3 Dragon Ball GT, or Ending 2, or 3 of Inuyasha, or vice versa)

What many adventures and enemies Goku and his friends will face?  
What will plan Naraku against the Saiyans?  
Will I have more followers and comments?  
Why I ask these questions?  
Well folks, that's the whole chapter that plan now feel it was something short but at least I did and that's more than enough for me.

I think that would be the last update for this month but this story, do not worry because I'm writing the other chapters of my stories so also upgraded.  
I thank you to support me and stay tuned for my updates, and share this with your friends;)

(1, *) - As Goku has many spiritual powers as Kagome, he also has the ability to control the beasts as humans do on earth who has lived in the mountains and wildlife trafficking easily. So Inuyasha have another trainer XDDD (not lying).  
(2) - They do not know about Karin and its tower, you know well that originally the Flying Cloud is exactly that place.  
(3) - Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kirara if their hearts were pure enough to jump on the cloud, (Miroku and Inuyasha not for obvious reasons). What Kagome think you might already know. Mischief Shippo are not so bad, and only makes a person in particular is innocent, comic and tries to help his friends in the worst situations.

n_n


End file.
